Rurouni
by Lady Jaye1
Summary: When the barriers between alternate worlds begin to break, the Supreme Kai enlists the aid of Earth's heroes. How will they react when they meet an alternate Radditz?
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: I don't own DBZ. I also don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Escaflowne, although I did steal several things from those stories._

**Rurouni**

_By: Lady Jaye_

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The little boy looked hatefully up at the man who he was supposed to call Master. The golden eyes glinted down in amusement at him and the other four children. Sudu gave a low growl as he flicked back his dark mane and licked his fangs.

"Go," he commanded. The children rushed to obey. The boy looked up at the large full moon and an even larger Earth hanging in the night sky. If only…if only they hadn't cut off his tail, then he could have transformed and killed these miserable creatures. The nine-year old Saiyan didn't even know how he'd gotten here. This strange planet called Gaea wasn't even in the ship's navigation system. It wasn't anywhere on the system charts.

He was supposed to have gone to Earth. He'd woken up prior to entering the solar system, but instead of landing on Earth as planned, there'd been a flash of light and the boy had found himself crashing onto an unknown planet. These creatures had found him and overpowered they boy, and now he was a slave.

"_Let me go!" The seven-year old bit the clawed, furry hand of the slave catcher. The creature picked him up by the tail, causing the child to go limp._

_"I've never seen a human with a tail before Sudu. All of the ones on Gaea and the few that have come from Earth are all tailless."_

_"He doesn't smell human."_

_"Maybe he has demon blood then."_

_"Which ever the case, he will make a fine servant for Lord Yashu."_

The young Saiyan flushed with shame as he wondered what his father would think of his son now. Not only had the young warrior failed in his mission, but now he was reduced to the life of a lowly slave.

"Come on!" One of the two girls called back to him. The young Saiyan hurried to catch up. He'd reluctantly befriended these children at first, but now didn't know why he'd originally thought them inferior. Tamru, a slightly older humanoid feline, was the one who'd called back to him. For some reason she'd taken on the role of an older sister to him. Of the other children, there was fifteen year old Kasum, a blue-haired human, eight-year old Akane, a dark-skinned human female, and a five-year old elf boy named Nenian. Kasum was the unofficial leader of their little group.

The four children ran to the master's house. Lord Yashu would be expecting his dinner. The young warrior hated Lord Yashu, who was a cruel, foul smelling, furry beast, of the same sort as Sudu. They were almost to the manor when a large crash caused the five youngsters to go tumbling into a patch of rose bushes.

Instantly, and without warning, screams and the cries of battle could be heard around the five children, who were now crouching around the thorny bushes.

"What's going on?" Tamru asked. Akane was busy trying to calm the crying Nenian. The older Kasum peered out of the bushes.

"It's a battle. Someone's attacking Yashu and his men," he answered. The Saiyan peered out of the bushes and winced as his long hair became tangled in the thorns.

"Will they free us?" Akane asked softly. Kasum turned his violet eyes to her, before answering just as softly.

"No, no I don't think so. When it comes to fighting, no one thinks about the slaves." Tears began to well up in the young girl's eyes. The Saiyan quieted her before whispering.

"Let's escape then." Tamru grinned a feline grin at that.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" The five youngsters crept out of hiding, ducked behind a wall, and began to run as softly as possible. Kasum pulled the Saiyan to the side and whispered in his ear.

"We'll be killed if we're caught."

"By Sudu?"

"Him or whoever is attacking this place. They won't spare anyone who belongs to Yashu." The two boys locked eyes silently for a moment before running after the others. The human teenager picked up the young Akane while the younger Saiyan picked up the small elf. The children slowly made their way out of Yashu's land and about fifteen minutes later they were at the edge of his domain.

That's when their dream of escape died. A blast blew a hole in the wall next to them and suddenly armed warriors were fighting around them. A growling Sudu appeared out of no where and began pushing the children into the fray.

"Trying to escape are you, you Welps!? You're going to fight for Lord Yashu!" The Saiyan would have nothing more than to fight, but it was Sudu he wanted to kill, not these other creatures. Anyway, these men were stronger than him and he didn't want to fight for Sudu and Yashu. He tried not to drop the young elf as he tried to dodge the fighting. A high pitched scream turned the young Saiyan's eyes to Akane and Kasum. The humans had been cut down, but before the boy could react, a rough hand sent him crashing through a tree. To his horror, the Saiyan lost his grip on Nenian. The young elf gave a wail as his head struck the ground.

"NO!" The boy looked up to see a demon standing above him. The flames of burning buildings reflected off of its dark armor as it prepared to strike him down.

"Slave scum," it growled. The boy closed his eyes, knowing that he wasn't fast enough to evade the incoming attack. A piercing cry made him jerk his eyes open to see that Tamru had blocked the strike. The demon pulled its hand out of the girl's body and let it drop to the ground. The girl looked up at her friend before muttering.

"Get away." Then she died.

The boy stared numbly at her and then with a growl he attacked the demon. _Damn you Sudu! Damn you Yashu! _But at that moment, the boy from planet Vegeta damned the demon most of all. The demon seemed taken aback by the surge in the boy's strength. The Saiyan fired a ki blast that sent the demon hurtling back several hundred yards. Before he could savor this small victory, a fist sent the boy flying in the same direction. Two large demons set upon him before he even touched the ground. The smaller one hissed while it drew a dagger and prepared to stab. But suddenly, he coughed and spat out blood before slumping over the child.

There was a quick flash of silver as the other demon met a similar fate and slumped over. The boy crawled out from underneath the two dead demons and looked up to see a powerful image.

A human male stood protectively over the boy as he faced down the rest of the demons. Long, red hair was pulled back in a low ponytail that cascaded down the human's back. Moonlight glinted off of the drawn sword in his right hand as demon blood dripped down the blade and onto the grass. All of Yashu's men, including Sudu, had already been killed by the demon mob. Now the strange swordsman and the Saiyan were the focus of the fighters.

"This boy in no concern of yours, that he is not." The human's voice was cold and strong, as piercing as the blade he held in his hand. The demons began to jeer at him.

"This is no concern of yours little man. He is one of Yashu's slaves, and our master commanded us to destroy anything that belonged to him." The Saiyan watched the human, whose back was still to him. The human spoke again.

"I warn ye for the last time. Leave the boy." The demons ignored the warning and charged at the lone swordsman, planning to overwhelm him.

As the Saiyan looked on, the human seemed to fade away and simply disappear. For a moment, the boy thought that he was gone, but the surprised outbursts of the demons told him otherwise. The boy watched in awe as the swordsman flowed around them in a deadly steel dance of death. Even his Saiyan eyes could barely keep up with the sheer speed of the human. Never in his young life had the young Saiyan warrior ever seen anything as deadly and graceful as this strange human and his sword.

In what could have been no more than several seconds, all of the demons were dead. The human stared down at them before wiping his blade on one of the corpses. The Saiyan heard him say softly to himself.

"I warned them, that I did." The swordsman peered around and let his gaze linger on the bodies of the dead children. He turned to regard the awe-struck Saiyan.

"What is your name boy?" The boy hastily stood up and tried to smooth the wrinkles in his clothing.

"My name?"

"Yes." The boy looked up into the human's face. Jade green eyes regarded him back. He never knew that humans could be so strong.

"My name's Raditz."

"Raditz." A small smile graced the lips of the swordsman before disappearing. "I think we should bury your friends, that we should." Raditz followed the human as they began to gather the bodies of the other children. The Saiyan stared sullenly at the bodies while he cursed himself for his inability to protect them. He felt a keen sense of guilt over dropping the young elf. This didn't go unnoticed by the swordsman.

After the four children had been put to rest, Raditz looked up at the human. In reality, the man wasn't very tall. But then again, the nine-year old hadn't seen very many humans, maybe they were all his size. The man's green eyes glinted down at him.

"Who are you?" Raditz asked.

"My name is Hiko Seijuro." Seijuro looked down at the boy and wondered at the strength he saw in him.

"Why did you save me?"

"Why not?" The boy blinked in surprise before exclaiming.

"That's not an answer!" Seijuro gave a light chuckle before replying.

"Yes it is. So I ask you again, why not?" Raditz wasn't sure what to make of this strange man.

"But no one cares about what happens to slaves!"

"Well…maybe I do." There was a moment of silence before Seijuro asked him a question.

"So what are you Raditz? I can tell that ye are not human."

"I'm a Saiyan."

"A Saiyan? I have never heard of a Saiyan before." Then Raditz proceeded to tell the strange man, this human, his life's story. He had never told anyone this much before. But something about Hiko Seijuro made him want to talk to him.

"And then…." The boy said in the end, "…and then they cut off my tail!" As if this was the greatest offense out of everything else that he had endured. Of course, for a Saiyan it was.

"That _is _serious," the man replied. Raditz looked up then, believing that he was being mocked. But Seijuro was sincere. Raditz fell quiet for a while as he studied the adult. Seijuro, meanwhile, seemed deep in thought. After a while, he stood up and prepared to leave. He turned to the boy.

"Raditz…would you like to learn swordsmanship?" The sudden light in the young Saiyan's eyes was all the answer that he needed.

"Yes!" Raditz could have jumped up and down with pure delight. Him? Learn swordsmanship from this man? Of course he would. Seijuro smiled down at him and beckoned him to follow. The two of them set off down the road. After several minutes, Raditz caught him looking at him again.

"What?"

"Raditz is hardly a fitting name for you." Raditz paused in mid-step as he wondered what Seijuro meant. After all, Raditz was the name his father had given him. Then again, it was also the name of a Saiyan who had failed and become a slave.

"What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously. Moonlight and earthlight were reflected in the swordsman's eyes.

"Kenshin means 'Heart of Sword.' Yes, I think it would suit you very well, that it would."

The nine-year old thought this over in his mind as they continued to walk again. As Raditz, he had failed in his mission and had become a slave. Even if by some miracle he could return home, Raditz doubted that he'd fit in anymore. He realized then that all that would happen would be that he'd be sent off on another planet purging mission. The young Saiyan didn't think he could willingly exterminate a population anymore.

"Heart of Sword?"

"Yes." The boy grinned up at the human.

"I want to fight like you. I want to have a heart of sword." Seijuro smiled as he looked down at his new apprentice.

"Kenshin it is then." A flash of light just then in the Gaen night sky caught his attention.

"Look, Kenshin," he pointed. "A shooting star, the heavens shine down on you today." The newly christened Kenshin looked up to see a ball of light streak down from space and onto the Earth. For a moment, he thought it was a Saiyan space pod, but shook his head at the thought. It must be just a trick of the eyes.

Kenshin followed Seijuro down the road and wondered what this new twist of fate in his life would bring. Only the future would tell.


	2. Deisho

_Author's Note: Eh, this was a hard chapter to write. I would have updated sooner, but the computer lab on campus was closed during the holiday weekend._

**Rurouni**

_By: Lady Jaye_

**Chapter 2: Dei-sho**

Gohan yawned and stretched as he rolled out of bed. The smell of cooking food led the half-Saiyan out of the room and down the hallway. He walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of Mr. Popo and Korin cooking breakfast as a hungry Yajirobe waited eagerly at the table.

It was a little over a year since the fight with Majin Buu. The teenager had arrived at Kame's Lookout yesterday for a visit and had ended up staying the night. He and Dende had talked long hours into the night.

"Did you sleep well Gohan?" Mr. Popo asked as the half-Saiyan took the offered plate and piled on the pancakes. He nodded his head before digging into the huge stack of food. Yajirobe grinned as he too inhaled his breakfast, starting an unofficial race between the two of them. It ended with Gohan patting his stomach and breathing a contented sigh before asking.

"Where's Dende and Piccolo? I can feel them close by." Korin answered by pointing his staff in the direction of the courtyard.

"They went outside Son Gohan," the ancient cat said. Mr. Popo nodded before adding.

"They seemed concerned over something Gohan, they said something didn't feel right. They've been outside for nearly two hours already."

Gohan blinked in surprise as he downed a tall glass of orange juice. He was cleaning up his place when he heard a voice in his mind.

_"Everyone please come out here immediately!" _Dende's urgent voice called out to them. The four of them, including a puffing Yajirobe, hurried outside. Gohan felt shock from the Nameks as he ran up to them. Dende and Piccolo stood rooted in shock as they stared wide-eyed at the sky.

"Look!" Dende pointed a finger up. Gohan's eyes followed the direction of the finger and gasped. On the opposite side of the moon shimmered the image of a strange planet.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Anxiety flowed over the Earth. _"What was going on?"_ people asked. Children pointed excitedly up at the planet while their elders scratched their heads. Many simply stood and stared while others sat glued to their television sets at home.

_"This is Glenn Nasser of ZTV News. I'm at the West City Astronomical Center. Scientists here are puzzled as to the appearance of this strange planet. However, according to Mr. Satan, we have nothing to worry about. Isn't that right Mr. Satan?" The camera zoomed in on Earth's "Savior", who was currently strutting for the camera._

_"That right Glenn! If any slime balls from that planet try to come here and cause trouble, they're in for a big surprise. HAHAHAHA!! You can bet that I, Mr. Satan, will be here…to…save…the…day!" he exclaimed as he jutted out his immense chin and pumped his arms as he struck up a dramatic pose. He then pointed a finger into the camera._

_"I, Mr. Satan will…" _Yamcha clicked off the television set.

"Yeah, I just bet he will," he muttered. Everyone was gathered at Kame's Lookout. Yamcha, Tienshinhan, Oolong, and Roshi had been watching the television that Bulma had set up.

"That guy's such a joke," Oolong said, making sure to say it quietly enough that Videl wouldn't overhear.

"Hey Tien…" Yamcha trailed off as he looked past his friend. For a moment, he saw the faint image of himself and Kururin walking toward him, but the image seemed disjointed and blurry. The pair stopped and stared at him before pointing. Then it seemed as if the image closed up on itself and disappeared.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" he yelled. Tien and Kururin jumped up and looked in the direction he pointed.

"What happened!?" Tien asked. The others came running into the room after hearing the commotion. Yamcha still stared where he'd seen the images.

"I…" He explained what had taken place. Vegeta sniffed disdainfully at him.

"That's just your imagination human." Yamcha glared heatedly at the Saiyan prince, but a voice interrupted them.

"No it wasn't Vegeta." Everyone whirled around to see Kibitoshin and a strange female companion standing in the midst of the group. The fused Kibito and Supreme Kai introduced himself to those who'd never seen him before, then he introduced his companion.

"This is Lo-Pei, the Dei-sho for our universe." Lo-Pei bowed to the confused gathering. She was about Chi Chi's height, but wasn't human. She was an albino, with pale skin, short white hair, and had red eyes. The strange woman had pointed ears and wore a simple dark red tunic and pants. A dark gold sash was tied around her waist and a strange gold emblem emblazoned the front of her tunic. The same symbol that was on her tunic also glowed in gold on her forehead.

"What's going on Supreme Kai?" Goku asked. The Kaio-shin sighed deeply before replying.

"Perhaps we should all sit down, this will take some time." Everyone looked at each other before settling down in the courtyard of Kame's Lookout. Chi Chi and Bulma glared at Goten and Trunks, warning them to keep still. Kibitoshin and Lo-Pei each thankfully took a cup of tea from Mr. Popo. The Kaio took a sip before speaking.

"What you saw Yamcha was a glimpse of an alternate universe." He held up a hand for silence before continuing. "We are not the only universe in existence. There are other, alternate universes that are similar to our own."

Goku scratched his head as he and several others exchanged confused looks.

"What does that mean?" he asked. Bulma answered him.

"What he means Goku is that each universe is different, depending on the choices we could have made." Kibitoshin nodded his head.

"Yes Son Goku. In one universe, the only difference may be that you wore blue pants today instead of orange. Or in another one, it may be that you were never sent to Earth as a child, or…" he looked at Vegeta, "…or your planet might not have been destroyed by Frieza."

Bulma listened thoughtfully before asking.

"What does this have to do with what Yamcha saw?" He smiled grimly before answering.

"The barriers between alternate worlds are breaking down….and that is an extremely bad thing."

"Why?" Gohan asked.

"I want you to think of it as a spiderweb, Gohan. Imagine that each strand of webbing represents the barrier of a universe. When you start breaking the strands, what happens to the web?"

"It collapses," the half-Saiyan answered.

"Exactly. Each universe is connected in ways you can't even imagine. Not only do the barriers separate the universes, but they also act as a sort of skeleton, holding them together. We call the barriers Dei. Each Dei, or barrier, has a Guardian watching it, whom are called Dei-sho. The Dei-sho exist outside of the universes and watch the barriers. Lo-Pei here is the Dei-sho for our universe."

Everyone looked at the woman in surprise and with newfound respect. Lo-Pei took up where the Kaio had left off.

"The barriers have begun to weaken," she said. "Right now, they're at the point that you can only look into another universe. But soon they will degrade to the point that others can pass through the openings into another universe. We don't know why yet, but we suspect sabotage."

"But why would someone sabotage the barriers?" Dende asked. Kibitoshin answered him.

"Imagine, if you will, having to fight a Frieza from another universe. Conquerors like him would love to try to take over another universe. If the barriers fail, then you could very well have to deal with two Friezas, ten Cell's, or even a hundred Buu's!" That made everyone, including Vegeta, sit up and take notice.

Bulma stared silently up at the strange planet, thoughts churning in her mind. "So," she asked, "Is that planet up there from another universe?" Everyone turned his or her attention to the planet.

"Not exactly." Kibitoshin answered. He felt the unspoken questions. He opened his hand and brought forth a piece of paper. "Think of this paper as our universe." He folded it into a sort of 'W' shape. "Our universe has different levels, or dimensions if you will. The Kaio's planet is part of our universe, but you can't see it from space or even take a ship there. That planet," he pointed up at it, "is called Gaea. It's on a different level in our universe than the Earth. You can't see it or simply take a space ship there, but it still exists. You can't see the planet from Earth, but you can see the Earth standing on Gaea."

"But…" Bulma said, "That doesn't make sense. We can see it now."

"Yes," he answered. "But you were right, that is from an alternate universe. That's not the Gaea of our universe. A large breach in the Dei has formed there for some reason; that's why we can see the planet. But it's not our Gaea, it's the Gaea of another universe." No one spoke for several minutes until Lo-Pei made her request.

"We of the Dei-sho require help. The Supreme Kai of this universe has told me that the strongest and most dependable fighters are on Earth. Namely, you."

Kibitoshin took up where she left off. "We don't know if the ones responsible are in this universe or in another, but we need help. Some of you need to stay here in case the Earth would need to be defended, but I would like some of you to go with Lo-Pei." The Dei-sho spoke again.

"I have spoken with Kando, the Dei-sho of that Gaea's universe. He will meet us at Yahto."

"Yahto?" Someone asked.

"Yahto is their name for way station," Kibitoshin answered. "It's similar to the check-in station after you die. You have to stop at the way station before you can travel properly to another universe."

Lo-Pei spoke up again. "I realize this is much to ask, but I implore your help. The Supreme Kai has expressed the utmost confidence in all of you. But considering the weight of my request, I will give you until nightfall for an answer." Her red eyes gleamed as she regarded the group. The Supreme Kai stood up.

"We will remain here if any of you feel you have questions," he said.

"I have one, Kibitoshin," Dende asked.

"Yes?"

"Well sir, since we can see the Gaea of that universe. Does that mean that they see two Earths in the sky instead of one?" The Kaio-shin's eyes widened in surprise.

"I had not considered that," he said. "But yes…I suppose they do."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The man looked up at the twin Earth's in the sky, wondering why there were two of them. A sudden gust of wind pulled at the cloth of his dark blue shirt and white hakama pants. Had his long, black hair not been tied back in a low ponytail, it too would have blown wildly in the wind. Any creature that may have looked at him then would have wondered about the cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. He idly fingered the hilt of the sword hanging at his side.

"Kenshin, what's going on?"

The Saiyan swordsman turned to the human woman who had come up beside him.

"I don't know Miss Kaoru, that I don't." His ebony eyes stared up at the new Earth, wondering what it all meant.


	3. Yahto

**Rurouni**

_By: Lady Jaye_

**Chapter 3: Yahto**

"No Goku! I won't have it!" Chi Chi bit her lip stubbornly and stomped her foot as she glared up at her husband. Goku threw up his hands in defense.

"Look Chi Chi, it's not like I'm taking both of the boys. Goten's staying here with you." Gohan gave his crestfallen little brother a sympathetic look.

"I'm not going to let our oldest son go traipsing around some strange universe!!"

"But Chi Chi…"

"NO!!"

An approaching Ki caused the couple to break off their argument. Chi Chi turned to see that Lo-Pei was standing next to her.

"_Yes_?" Chi Chi asked, irritated. The Dei-sho hid a small smile of amusement as she addressed the human.

"You are brave, very few mortals have ever dared to take that tone of voice with me." Chi Chi gave a slight gasp as Goku tensed. He carefully positioned himself in front of his wife. This time the Dei-sho gave a real smile as she bowed respectfully to the shocked duo.

"I know this causes you grief little one and I know this is not the first time your family has been in danger. You are a strong woman to have faced such trying times. Your sons have great potential, but not all of their strength comes from the father. I sense the heart of a warrior in you as well." The Dei-sho straightened and looked into the face of the shocked Chi Chi before continuing. "I do not wish to give you any more pain, but there is very much at stake here, I know you realize that. I also know that you don't wish any harm to come to your family. I respect that very much, but your son is very much needed. I pledge to you that I will do all in my power to keep him and your husband from harm. And…" Her white eyebrows shot up as she gave another rare grin, "…the pledge of a Dei-sho is no small thing My Lady."

Chi Chi stared at her wordlessly as she fought an internal battle. Finally, impressed by the quiet dignity and the promise of the Dei-sho, the daughter of the Ox-King inclined her head to the other woman. Goku breathed a sigh of relief and made a mental note to thank Lo-Pei later.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was nearly nightfall when Kibitoshin called the gathering together again.

"Have you made your decision?" The Kaio-shin asked. Lo-Pei stood silently at his side. Goku grinned as he indicated himself, Gohan, and Vegeta.

"The three of us are going." Vegeta gave a grunt of agreement.

"As am I," Piccolo said. The Namek joined the three Saiyans. Kururin and Tienshinhan exchanged looks before joining the group.

"I'd like to come Goku," Tien said, "But will we have enough defenders for the Earth?" Vegeta snorted and replied.

"The brats should be enough….and that woman of Kururin's," he added as an afterthought. Eighteen glared at the Saiyan prince.

"I have a name you pompous bastard!" Kururin groaned as he tried to calm her down, which wasn't easy. Videl was glaring at Vegeta too.

"So I'm not a good enough fighter, huh?!" Gohan immediately appeared at her side and tried to soothe her ruffled feathers. Yamcha also glared at him for being left out. Kibitoshin caught their thoughts and addressed them.

"I believe that Yamcha, Videl, Eighteen, and the children will suffice. If need be, I have several volunteers in heaven who are willing to be brought back to life for a day if Earth needs help." Goku looked at him, intrigued.

"Really? Who?"

"Well, two of them would be your friends Olibu and Pikkon."

"Pikkon and Olibu! Really?! Wow!!" Goku instantly felt better, knowing that the two dead warriors and their friends would be willing to defend his home.

As the warriors said their good byes, Bulma and Chi Chi each grasped hold of their sons before they could make a last ditch attempt to join the others. The boys gulped as their mothers glared down at them.

"Is everyone ready?" Lo-Pei asked. The six warriors nodded as they stood next to the Dei-sho. The albino closed her eyes as she closed herself and the others off in an energy bubble. Then, with a flash, they vanished from Kame's Lookout.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So this is Yahto huh?" Goku asked as he looked around with wide eyes. The way station was huge. Enormous arches held up even larger white, stone columns as long hallways stretched underneath in every direction. Had the six been on their own, they'd have become hopelessly lost without Lo-Pei for a guide. Even Vegeta was impressed, the royal palace on his planet wouldn't even have compared to this.

The six warriors were waiting in a long line to see the Magistrate of Interdimensial and Time Travel. They couldn't yet see the Magistrate, but they could make out a huge desk in the front of the room. Lo-Pei had left them to seek out of Kando, another Dei-sho. The warriors felt her approaching with three other people. They didn't know who two of them were, but the other…

"Trunks!!!" Gohan yelled. Vegeta stared at his adult son. It was indeed Mirai Trunks, the one who'd come from an alternate future. Trunks grinned and waved at the group as he followed the three Dei-sho.

"Trunks! What're you doing here?!" Gohan yelled happily. Trunks grinned, glad to see the younger version of his mentor and father figure.

"Hey Gohan, you're older now."

"Yeah. Hey, how old are you now?"

"Twenty-four." The half-Saiyan felt a presence next to him and turned to it.

"Hello Father," he said. Vegeta gave a rare half-smile. So these Dei-sho had gotten him involved as well. The Saiyan prince was secretly pleased with this.

"Hello Trunks." The others welcomed the new addition to their party as the three Dei-sho stood silently. Piccolo eyed the other two, a man and a woman. Apparently Lo-Pei had fetched an additional Dei-sho instead of just one. The others slowly became silent as they turned to the trio.

"This is Risha, the Dei-sho of Trunks's universe," Lo-Pei said as she indicated the woman. Risha bowed her bald head to them. Kururin couldn't help staring at her. This Dei-sho had red skin and six arms! Risha grinned at the human, revealing a set of fangs. As Kururin jumped, the other Dei-sho starting laughing.

"Don't let Risha scare you," he laughed deeply, "She's not as mean as she looks!" Risha scowled at him before replying.

"This coming from the man who looks like one of those lions from Earth." He did truly resemble a lion, but his fur was jet black, instead of tan. Long, black fur trailed down from his head like a shaggy mane and two lion-like ears were perched on top of his head. Jade green eyes glared out from his face as he gave a bow.

"My name is Kando, I am the Dei-sho of the universe we are about to visit." Kando stood up to his full height, which was even above Piccolo's. He and Risha wore similar clothes to Lo-Pei, except that the colors were different. While Lo-Pei was decked out in a deep red, Risha wore a white tunic and golden earrings that hung from her pointed ears. Kando himself wore a dark amber colored tunic.

It was then that Goku noticed that each Dei-sho had a weapon strapped to each of their backs. Lo-Pei noticed the Saiyan looking at hers.

"Would you like to look at it?"

"Sure!" She unstrapped the weapon and handed it to Goku. The Saiyan was surprised by the heaviness of the weapon. It was a long black staff with a sharp spear on one end and a crescent shaped ax on the other end. He looked curiously at a clump of red feathers that hung down by the spear point.

"What's the feathers for?"

"It's for distracting your opponents." Goku gave it an experimental twirl before handing it back to her.

"That's a mean looking weapon you have there Lo-Pei."

"Aye, it is." Trunks and Tienshinhan were admiring the weapons of the other Dei-sho. Kando carried a great broadsword while Risha had several cutlasses. Tien had no doubt that the six-armed woman could be deadly with the blades. The Dei-sho put the weapons away as they neared the front of the line. Ten minutes later, Piccolo caught a glimpse of the Magistrate.

"You've got to be kidding me." Vegeta floated up to see what the Namek was talking about. It took all of his self-control to keep his temper in check.

"Are you insane?! A bloody child is the Magistrate?!" A heavy book seemed to appear out of no where and smack the Saiyan in the head.

"SILENCE!!" Vegeta rubbed his head and glared up at the Magistrate. It was their group's turn. The others stared in wide-eyed disbelief up at the huge chair that easily rivaled King Yamma's….and in it sat an irritated child behind a stack of paperwork.

"A toddler's the Magistrate?!" Trunks yelled. A flying book hit him in the head as well.

"I'M NOT A TODDLER!!" The Dei-sho flinched nervously in front of the enraged toddler. Risha cast a warning glare at the group. Kururin's mouth was still hanging open as a speechless Tien reached over and shut it for him. The small child gave a hrumph and leaped onto the desk.

"My name is Koenma, the Magistrate of Interdimensial and Time Travel, and I'm much older than what I appear. You will address me as Lord Koenma, so give me respect!!"

"….."

Goku felt a bead of sweat drip down his head. Oh boy.

Koenma settled down and picked up a piece of paper.

"So," he said, "We have six travelers from the Seiden universe, and one from the future in the Imeidun universe. So you are the warriors that will be accompanying the Dei-sho to the Eiden universe then, correct?" The seven warriors gazed dumbfounded up at the toddler. Lo-Pei whispered to them.

"Nod your heads," she said. Gohan stared at the Magistrate.

"Uh…"

"Yes?" Koenma said.

"Uh…does every universe have a name?"

"Does every universe have a name? Don't ask stupid questions! Of course every universe has a name! We have a whole library that lists just the names of every universe!!" Gohan fell down in shock. _Oh Kame…_

An irritated Koenma coughed to get their attention.

"Are you ready yet? I don't have time to just stand here all day!" Vegeta growled and was ready to hurl a retort when Goku gave him a pleading look. The Saiyan prince muttered and swallowed what he was going to say. The sooner they were out of here, the better. Besides, he didn't fancy getting hit by an oversized book again.

The little Magistrate filed through a stack of papers before finally handing them to the Dei-sho.

"You need to leave through Portal 1004-B."

"Of course my Lord," they said and bowed. The Dei-sho led the group out of the room.

"Hey Goku," Kururin said. "How do you think this universe is different from ours?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Eiden Universe: The Past_

_Goku lay on the ground as he stared up at his best friend._

_"Hey Kururin, dying sucks." Kururin stared in dismay as he saw his friend slipping away._

_"GOKU!!!" he cried in anguish._

_Meanwhile, Piccolo stared down at another dying Saiyan. Even as a team, the two longtime enemies had barely beaten this alien. The Namek couldn't help but wonder at how the man looked exactly like Son Goku. Of course, the Saiyan had said he was Goku's cousin._

_Turles looked bleary eyed up at the green man and chuckled ruefully to himself._

_"By the Gods," he said, "this planet must be a curse for my family." Piccolo gave a start._

_"What do you mean Saiyan?" Turles had a pained look on his face._

_"Nine years before Kakarott came and lost his memory, his older brother Radditz was sent here as well. I have no idea what happened to him. And now his younger brother and cousin have also met their end on Earth." Piccolo gave a wry smirk at that._

_"The end is hardly the fate for Son Goku. His friends will use the dragonballs to restore him to life."_

_"Dragonballs?"_

_"They have the power to grant any wish, even to return the dead to life." _

_Turles started to chuckle with his last breath._

_"Thanks for telling me, because I just transmitted the information to my two partners in space. And they're even stronger than me."_

_Piccolo felt a stab of fear. "Two warriors, even stronger?"_

_"When?" Goku managed to ask._

_"One year," his cousin answered. Turles looked up at Piccolo._

_"How do you like your chances now, creature? They will exterminate this entire planet!" Piccolo gave a cry of rage and killed the Saiyan with a blow._

_"Still laughing? Indeed I thought not…"_

_"GOKU!!!" The Namek turned to the other Saiyan. Son Goku had just died, but what was more surprising was that his body disappeared._

_"WHAT?!" Kururin, Roshi, and Bulma cried._

_"I sense," Piccolo said, "That cursed Kame's doing is in this. He must have plans for Son Goku." Then the Namek reached over and picked up the unconscious Gohan. "This whelp will require training if we are to have any hope of defeating these Saiyans." Then the Namek took to the skies and left the stunned trio._

_"What are we going to tell Chi Chi?" Master Roshi moaned._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Meanwhile, on Gaea…_

_"It is time for your death Battousai." The swordsman stepped into a fighting crane stance as he stared intently at the black haired Imperialist opposite of him._

_Kenshin raised his sword and crouched in anticipation. Master Hiko had been upset with him for getting involved in the Fanel Revolution. Seijuro had called him a stupid pupil for leaving. The Saiyan hadn't understood his master's views. A sword was a weapon to fight people, and he was fighting to put Emperor Fanel back in power. The Emperor had promised to unite everyone and to end the oppressive system governing the people of Gaea._

_His opponent lunged swiftly at the Saiyan, but the Battousai sidestepped it. He was doing the right thing, being involved in this war, wasn't he? The Saiyan formerly known as Radditz sometimes had his doubts, but always reassured himself that the war was necessary._

_The blonde haired fighter caught the Saiyan off guard. Kenshin reacted with surprise. He had never seen a technique before that could match his style. This swordsman's strength and skill were on par with even him! _

_The two warriors battled desperately for several minutes before a quick flash of the other blade struck at the Saiyan. Kenshin barely avoided it, but the sword managed to slash his left cheek. Angry, the Saiyan powered up and used a secret, deadly technique to dispatch his opponent. _

_As the Saiyan stared down at the dead man, he felt a brief flash of guilt. Was he doing the right thing? Could peace really be won with blood? Not for the first time the Saiyan wondered if perhaps his master had been right all along. His hand gingerly touched the deep cut on his cheek. It would definitely leave a scar._

_Kenshin wiped his blade on the grass. After a moment of deliberation, he blasted a hole in the ground with his energy. He picked up the man he killed and laid him carefully in the ground. He then used his Ki to pick up the dirt and lay over the grave. Kenshin stuck the other man's sword into the ground as a marker. He said a quick prayer and left. Was he doing the right thing?_

_The Saiyan took to the air and flew through the night. He paused a moment to stare up at the moon and the Earth. He would keep fighting until the Emperor had been restored to power._

_**Author's Note: I don't own Koenma from Yu Yu Hakusho. I suppose I could have created a character for the Magistrate, but I thought it would be funny to have Koenma as him. I haven't updated as quickly as I've been wanting because of studying for finals.**_


	4. A Saiyan on Gaea

**Rurouni**

_By: Lady Jaye_

**Chapter 4: A Saiyan on Gaea**

"By all the stars, have never met such a lazy elf!"

"I'm a half-elf, you quack!"

Kenshin felt a snicker rise in his throat as he listened to his quarreling friends. Takani Megumi, the first speaker, was an elf doctor they had befriended. The green-haired female elf was currently berating Sanosuke, a freeloading half-elven fighter.

"Would it kill you to do a little bit of work around here?! Just look at Kenshin, at least he's earning his keep! It's a wonder Kaoru hasn't tossed you out yet!" The Saiyan felt a twinge of embarrassment as two pairs of eyes looked at him. He plunged his hands back into the soapy water and scrubbed at a yellow shirt.

"Yeah, you should work like Uncle Ken!" Three-year old Ayame Genzai yelled at Sanosuke. Her two-year old sister echoed her.

"Yeah, Spiky Hair Guy should help Uncle Kenny!" Kenshin smiled fondly at the little elf girls. They were the great-granddaughters of Dr. Genzai, another elf who was also an old family friend of Kamiya Kaoru. The two girls were currently helping "Uncle" Kenshin wash the laundry outside. Sanosuke glared at them.

"My name's Sanosuke, not Spiky Hair Guy! Besides, Kenshin has spikier hair than me anyway!" He yelled, indignant. The young girls giggled at him. Actually, his light brown hair was almost as spiky as Kenshin's, but it was cut short, so it was more obvious. Megumi started laughing as Sanosuke muttered under his breath. "You'd think they could at least call me Sano or even Uncle Sano." Kenshin's Saiyan ears caught the remark.

"Maybe if you did more with the girls Sano, they'd stop calling you Spiky hair guy," he said. Sano scowled at him before rolling over and attempting to continue his nap. Megumi gave an irritated sigh, but Kenshin caught her eye before she could yell at Sanosuke again. She caught the wink he gave her and smiled back at him. Apparently he had an idea.

They were all currently staying at the Kamiya dojo, courtesy of Kaoru. The dark blue-haired human female ran the dojo, which had been passed down to her from her father. The dojo itself was located in the town of Leilani.

Kenshin had met Kaoru quite by accident when he'd wandered into the town. The Saiyan had spent a little over ten years wandering after the Fanel Revolution until he'd ended up in Leilani and met the stubborn teacher of the Kamiya Kasshin style of swordsmanship. A few years after the war he had gone back to see his master. Seijuro hadn't seemed as angry as Kenshin had expected. His master and father figure had actually been supportive of the Saiyan, at least after he'd given his apprentice a piece of his mind. He'd stayed with Seijuro for about a year before setting off to wander again.

Megumi left Sanosuke alone while the Saiyan and the two young elven girls finished washing the clothes. An approaching Ki registered in the swordsman's mind and he listened for the inevitable remark.

"SANOSUKE YOU BUM!!!" Yahiko yelled. The girls started giggling as Sano covered his sensitive ears, but refused to budge. Kenshin himself winced as his Saiyan ears caught the yell. Myoujin Yahiko was the eleven-year old human apprentice of Kaoru, although the two seemed to have a more brother, sister relationship than that of master and apprentice. Yahiko looked down at the Saiyan.

"Kenshin! How can you let that rooster head sleep like that?"

"I heard that!" Sanosuke yelled.

"Shut up you freeloader!"

"Come over here and make me squirt!"

"What did you call me?!"

"I called you a squirt, kid!"

"I'M NOT A KID!!"

"KID, KID, KID!!"

Yahiko stood shaking in rage. Kenshin rolled his eyes. They both acted the same age, never mind the fact that Sanosuke was about ten years younger than him. The Saiyan shushed Yahiko and gave him a conspiratol grin as he pointed to the wash water. Yahiko grinned back.

After about five minutes, Kenshin picked up the large washtub. He and Yahiko walked over to the dozing Sanosuke.

"Oh _Sano…_" Kenshin said.

"Hnn?"

Kenshin emptied the water over his half-asleep friend. Sanosuke started to sputter angrily after he received the rude awakening. Yahiko was laughing so hard that he fell to the ground. Little Ayame exclaimed.

"Spiky Hair Guy has soapy hair!"

"KENSHIN!!! YAHIKO!!!" he roared. The infuriated half-elf took off after the other two. Sanosuke was in the middle of trying to dump them down the well when Kaoru's wooden bokken hit him on the head.

"What in the name of Gaea are you doing?! How can you three be fooling around at a time like this?!" She pointed up at the twin Earths in the sky.

"Oro?" Kenshin asked. Sanosuke rubbed the bump on his head and was about to yell at her, but the angry look on her face caused him to shrink back.

"We were…" Yahiko began, but Kaoru interrupted him.

"I don't care what you three were doing! You're setting a bad example for the girls!" They looked over at Ayume and Suzume, who were currently giggling at them.

"Don't be mad at Uncle Kenny, Auntie Kaoru!" Suzume exclaimed as she ran to her idol. Her older sister was right behind her.

"Yeah, he was trying to wake Spiky Hair Guy up!"

"STOP CALLING ME SPIKY HAIR GUY!"

"SHUT UP SANOSUKE!!" Kaoru yelled. Her blue eyes softened as she looked at the Saiyan. Kenshin smiled back at her. Damn that smile, it was hard to even pretend to be angry with him when he smiled like that. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"How can you three be playing at a time like this? There's a lot of strange things going on!" Everyone looked up at the two Earths.

"What do you want us to do about it Kaoru?" Yahiko asked. "It's not like we have control over anything." Kaoru sighed. As much as she didn't want to admit it, the boy was right.

"I guess you're right. Actually," she said, "I came out here to ask Kenshin to go pick up rice at the market for me." The Saiyan held out his hand to her.

"Of course, Miss Kaoru," he said. Kaoru handed him a small pouch of money. She didn't understand why he was so formal with her sometimes, but she knew that was just the way he talked. Kenshin tied the pouch to his belt before turning to the expectant little girls.

"Would you like to come to the market with me Ayame and Suzume?"

"Yeah!!" The tall Saiyan picked up the young girls and turned to go.

"We will be back later Miss Kaoru, that we will." Yahiko appeared at his side.

"Can I come too?"

"I think Sanosuke should be the one to go with him," Kaoru said.

"What?!" the half-elf cried. Kaoru turned on him.

"You haven't done anything all day, you slacker! I let you stay here for free! The least you can do is go with Kenshin!"

"It's not like he needs my help!"

"Sanosuke!"

A few minutes later a grumbling Sanosuke was walking with Kenshin, Yahiko, and the girls. It didn't help his mood that the boy was mocking him the whole way.

"Shut up Yahiko!" he finally yelled. The young human grinned as he fell into step with the Saiyan. Each of the girls were perched on his shoulders and were playing with his black hair. Yahiko had a sudden mental image of them braiding Kenshin's long hair. The Saiyan seemed to sense what he was thinking and shot the boy a glare. However, this only made him laugh out loud.

"What's so funny Yahiko?" Sano asked. The young boy told him, which caused the pair to erupt with laughter at the image. Kenshin retaliated by asking slyly.

"So Sano, how does that soap smell?" Sanosuke chased him all the way to the marketplace, with Yahiko close behind.

Kenshin was paying for the rice when Sanosuke nudged him in the ribs.

"Hey Kenshin," he whispered, "there's some strange guys watching you." The Saiyan peered out of the corner of his eyes.

"I know, I've sensed them there for several minutes now," he whispered back. Yahiko was openly watching the two strangers. Sanosuke told him to stop staring. The young swordsman gave his elder an irritated glare, but complied.

The girls were busy licking at the candy that Kenshin had bought them as he tied the rice bags to a staff and hoisted it over his shoulders. Yahiko and Sanosuke each also took two large bags of rice. The Saiyan eyed the two strangers as their little group started to walk back home.

There were two men. One was short, with blue skin, elven ears, and a white Mohawk. The other man was very tall with pink skin, elven ears, and long white hair. Both men were garbed in rich clothing. Kenshin had no idea what race they belonged to.

They continued walking home. Ayame and Suzume seemed oblivious to the sudden tension in their elders. For several long minutes, they lost sight of the strange pair until they were about eight minutes from home.

"Kenshin," Yahiko hissed, "It's those guys again." Kenshin turned his eyes to the strange duo, who now seemed to be admiring a nearby garden. He and Sanosuke had felt their Ki again as well. Sanosuke turned to his friend.

"What do you think they want?" he asked in a low voice. Yahiko rolled up his sleeves and began to march toward the pair.

"I'm gonna ask them what the heck their problem is!" The boy was stopped short by the hand on his shoulder.

"Nay, Yahiko. If they wish to speak with me, let them make the first move. So far they have caused no trouble to us, that they have not. Besides…" the Saiyan suddenly said with a smile, "…Miss Kaoru will be wanting her rice, that she will. Right girls?" The little girls nodded their heads.

It was then that Yahiko understood. As he looked up, he saw that Sanosuke was having the same thoughts. In case that the two strangers _were _hostile, Kenshin didn't want the little girls in danger. It was best to take them home first before they did anything else.

The two strangers watched the group leave.

"It's amazing, isn't it Kibito?" The short one asked. Kibito nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, who knew that there was a Saiyan on Gaea?" The Supreme Kai smiled to himself before replying.

"It is a fortunate stroke of luck for us Kibito. Not only is he a full blooded Saiyan, but as the Guardian of Gaea told me, he is also Son Goku's older brother." Kibito looked down at the Kaio-shin with surprise.

"Goku's brother? Master Thain told you that?" The Supreme Kai nodded. He'd sent Goku and some of the others to the planet where the Namekian refugees had resettled. There was a breach in the Dei there. But as he'd later discovered, an even larger breach had formed here by Earth. Luckily for him, the Dei-sho of his universe was bringing in help from two other universes.

"When do you think that the Goku and the others from the Seiden and Imeidun universes will arrive?" Kibito asked.

"Soon, I should think," the Kaio-shin answered. They'd come to Gaea in hopes of accessing the breach, so that they could report to the travelers. Much to their surprise, they'd sensed a large Saiyan Ki on the planet. When they'd talked to Thain, the Guardian of Gaea, they had learned the truth. That Saiyan Ki belonged to Radditz, Goku's long-lost older brother. Master Thain seemed to have a surprising amount of information on the planet bound Saiyan, even though he claimed that he'd never met Radditz in person. One important thing that the Supreme Kai had learned was that Radditz went by the name of Hiko Kenshin.

The pair stared into the distance where they could still feel Radditz's energy.

"Should we go meet him?" Kibito asked. The Kaio-shin answered with a smile.

"Yes, I think we should Kibito."

_Author's Note: I know in Rurouni Kenshin, Kenshin's full name is actually Himura Kenshin. But I thought it would be better in my story if Radditz took the surname name of his master. So, hence, Hiko Kenshin instead of Himura Kenshin. And for those of you that don't know, "Oro?" is a Japanese expression that more or less means "What?" or "Huh?"_


	5. A Day of Trial

**Rurouni**

_By: Lady Jaye_

**Chapter 5: A Day of Trial**

The aged Dwarf sat on the ancient step on top of his mountain home. The steep set of stone steps had been carved from the very rock of the mountain long before even he had been born. A brisk breeze of thin mountain air rustled the graying beard on his chin as his ancient brown eyes stared out from the mountain. He felt his old friend Nerushi approaching.

"Today will not be an easy day for Hiko Kenshin," the dwarf rumbled. Nerushi sat down next to the dwarf, who was in fact Thain, the Guardian of Gaea. The old forest creature eased back his aging muscles.

_"No Master Thain, I suppose not,"_ he said in his own language. The two friends together looked out from the view on top of Thain's Mountain.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"They're coming this way Kenshin," Sanosuke said. The Saiyan cast his narrowed eyes to the distance, where they could see the approaching pair. Kaoru had immediately sensed that something wasn't right when she saw the group return. Yahiko had explained to her and Megumi what had happened as he took the rice into the house for Kenshin. Megumi had immediately volunteered to take the girls back to their great-grandfather's house.

Kenshin and Sanosuke stood at the entrance to the Kamiya dojo as they watched the pair walk up the path.

"What do you think they want?" the half-elf asked. His friend only shook his head in reply. He didn't know either.

"Their Ki is very strong, that it is," the Saiyan said quietly. The half-elf nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," he replied. The strange pair had now reached the entrance and had stopped in front of the two men. The smaller stranger smiled up at them.

"We mean you no harm Hiko Kenshin and Sagara Sanosuke," the Supreme Kai said. He watched as the other two relaxed slightly, but he could still feel that they were on their guard.

"How do you know who we are?" Sanosuke asked, so far not liking the situation. "Why were you watching Kenshin?" His Saiyan friend, who had been silent so far, finally spoke up.

"Sanosuke is right, that he is. Ye obviously know our names, but we do not have the courtesy of knowing yours, that we do not." Kibito and the Supreme Kai blinked in surprise at the Saiyan.

"He uses the Gozaru speech," Kibito said in surprise. _Gozaru? _Sanosuke thought, so Kenshin's peculiar way of speaking actually had a name?

"Yes he does," the Kaio-shin said. "We have not introduced ourselves yet, please forgive us for our rudeness. My name is Shin and this is Kibito." Kibito and the Kaio-shin stood silently as Kenshin and Sano exchanged looks.

"Who are you?" Kenshin finally asked, "And why were you following me?" He saw the shorter man, who had identified himself as Shin, smile in reply.

"We may need your assistance. May we come inside?" The two friends exchanged looks again, then looked behind them to see Kaoru and Yahiko watching near the house. Kaoru seemed to know what they were wondering, because she nodded her head. Kenshin turned back to Kibito and the Supreme Kai.

"Miss Kaoru has agreed, that she has. Welcome to the Kamiya dojo, please follow us," he said. He and Sanosuke turned and began walking toward Kaoru and Yahiko. The other two exchanged thoughts telepathically.

_"What do you think Kibito?" _the Kaio-shin asked.

_"He uses the Gozaru speech. Very few people speak that way anymore. The fact that he uses it interests me."_

_"Radditz is certainly more well mannered than Goku, isn't he?" _This caused a brief chuckle from his tall companion.

_"I imagine that when the brothers finally meet, Son Goku may be a bit confused by his brother's formal way of speaking…that he will," _he added as a joke. This brought a twinkle to the Kaio-shin's eyes as he agreed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Welcome to Gaea, my friends," Kando deep voice said. The others stared wide-eyed around them.

"Wow, look at that!" Gohan exclaimed. Everyone looked up at the sky. The moon and both Earths loomed brightly in the crystal blue sky.

"Yeah, it's awesome!" His father added. The view was as he said, awesome. The group was floating in the air above a mountain range in the northern part of the planet.

"There's a lot of high Ki's on this planet," Tien said. Vegeta's eyebrows were furrowed in deep thought. One of those Ki's felt disturbingly familiar, he could swear that it was a Saiyan Ki. But he couldn't quite put his finger on it yet. Piccolo's mind was also wondering at the same Ki, but couldn't quite place it yet either.

"Where are we going first Kando?" Risha asked.

"First we need to speak with Master Thain, the Guardian of this planet."

"Where's he at?" Kururin asked. Kando pointed to the tallest mountain in the distance, which seemed to stretch up into the heavens.

"That is Thain's Mountain. That's were we will find the Guardian of Gaea." He began to fly towards the lone mountaintop, followed closely by the others. Something seemed to be edging at the back of Goku's mind. He finally realized that it was the largest Ki on the planet that was bothering him, but he didn't know why. For some reason it seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't place it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The visitors were now sitting at a low table with the residents of the Kamiya dojo. Megumi poured everyone a cup of tea while they waited to see what the strangers wanted. She saw them take a wondering breath of the aroma surrounding the tea and hid a satisfied smile. The tea leaves were a gift she'd gotten from another elf healer. They were Silver Moon tea leaves, a rare tea that was only grown deep in the Shino Forest by elf mages.

"What _is_ this?" Kibito asked.

"Silver Moon tea, it's only grown by elf mages." She smiled at the look of amazement on their faces.

"This truly is an amazing planet," the Kaio-shin said. "All the more amazing to find that a Saiyan is living on it." Kenshin froze. Everyone else gave a gasp of surprise. The Kaio-shin smiled at him.

"Yes, we know what you are. I also know that you were born Radditz, son of Bardock." Kenshin set down his cup, lest his fingers betray him and drop it.

"How do you know that? I have told few people that, that I have." The Saiyan stared at the Kaios.

"We know a great deal about you actually," the Kaio-shin continued. "Sent to Earth as a child, but crashed on Gaea instead. You were a slave until you were nine-years old, when you were rescued by Hiko Seijuro. He took you in, raised you, and taught you everything you know. We also know that you joined the Gaean Civil War against his wishes and became known as Battousai the Manslayer. You first transformed into a Super Saiyan after the accidental death of your wife, Tomoe. After the war, you swore of killing and became a wanderer until you met these friends of yours. You then transformed to the second stage of a Super Saiyan after you believed that Miss Kaoru here had been killed by Enishi, your dead wife's younger brother. Am I correct?" he asked.

Kenshin stared at him in alarm. He had no idea what a Super Saiyan was, but he had grown stronger after each time the woman he loved had been killed, or supposedly killed in Kaoru's case. His hair had turned blonde and he had been told that his eyes also turned green. Who in the name of Gaea were these men?!

The Saiyan slowly stood up. "Who are you?" he asked flatly. "No one but these people here know that much of my past, that they do not. Who are ye to know so much of me?" The Kaio-shin realized then that he should have come about this a different way. Radditz had been cut off from the outside universe since he was seven years old. To have a couple of strangers suddenly appear who knew not only about the Saiyans, but his past must be a large shock to the swordsman.

"I am the Supreme Kai of the universe. Kibito is what you might say, my second-in-command. I watch over the entire universe and protect it." Everyone felt a wave of shock at his statement. Kenshin stared silently at him before asking.

"Ye are Gods then?"

"Yes."

"And what do ye want with me?" he asked carefully, pushing down a growing sense of trepidation.

"We require your aid."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Greetings, Master Thain." Kando and the other two Dei-sho bowed to the aged Dwarf. The others looked in curiosity at the Guardian. Kururin was secretly pleased that he was taller than the old man, even if only slightly.

Master Thain bowed back to them. Nerushi, who was standing next to him, bowed as well. The forest creature's soft, brown fur, claws, and snout were also a source of curiosity for the group. The dwarf turned to the others.

"Welcome to Gaea, my friends. May your stay be pleasant."

"Thank you Master Thain," Goku said politely. Vegeta and Piccolo were staring off into the distance. Goku allowed his gaze to drift into the same direction. Kururin was also staring as well.

"What is it Father?" Trunks asked. Vegeta started to shrug his shoulder, then froze.

"By the Gods!" he yelled. "That Ki belongs to Radditz!"

"WHAT?!" Goku yelled. It was true; he recognized it now. But it was too strong to be Radditz's, wasn't it?

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!" Piccolo yelled. The ancient dwarf suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Please, calm down!" he pleaded. Gohan trembled with anger as Kururin and Tien stared wide-eyed into the distance. Trunks only looked around with confusion and alarm.

"Who's Radditz?" he asked. He saw his father take to the air. "Father?" Vegeta growled to himself. Goku immediately appeared at his side.

"Let's go see what your brother is up to Kakarott." The two Saiyans and Piccolo took off in Radditz's direction, followed by the others. Master Thain shook his head sadly.

"This day will be a day of trial for Hiko Kenshin. I hope that the Supreme Kai and Kibito will be able to calm our travelers down."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kenshin, Sanosuke, Kaoru, Megumi, and Yahiko jerked their heads back in surprise. A group of very large Ki was quickly heading in their direction.

"What the hell is that?!" Sano yelled. The Kaio-shin and Kibito stood up.

"It is Son Goku and the others," the Supreme Kai said.

"Who's Son Goku?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin stared off into space and Yahiko looked worriedly up at his hero. What else was going to happen today?


	6. Hiko Kenshin

_Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews so far. There was a request to draw Radditz/Kenshin in some fan art. I say go for it! Actually, I'm currently working on a web site at to put my fanfics and fanart on. I'd be happy to post anyone else's stuff once I get it going. So if you feel inspired to draw from my fic, I'd be more than happy to post that too! And one other thing, I don't own Thain. I'd intended from the start to have a dwarf as the Guardian, but I couldn't think of a good dwarf name on my own. So I stole the name Thain from Lord of the Rings. Hopefully J.R.R. Tolkien won't come back from his grave and shoot me for that. Anyway, once the web site is up, I'll post the address in an author's note._

**Rurouni**

_By: Lady Jaye_

**Chapter 6: Hiko Kenshin**

Kenshin stared up into the sky. Everyone was now standing in the training yard outside of the house. Sanosuke muttered to the Saiyan.

"I don't like this Kenshin."

"I agree," he replied. Kenshin turned toward the Kaios. "Tell me, Lord Kai, are these people friend or foe?" This caused a blink from the Kaio. Goku had never addressed him that formally before.

"They are friends Master Hiko," the Supreme Kai replied. However, he was a bit worried. He sensed an unusual amount of anger coming from Son Goku and his friends. Why would that be?

The Saiyan stared up at the sky again. The Kaio-shin had said they were friends, but he felt the worry from the small God. He looked over at Kaoru, who was standing to his left next to Yahiko. He sincerely hoped that there would be no fighting to come. Megumi hovered to his right, which normally would have been a source of irritation for Kaoru, but she only pursed her lips. Now wasn't the time for a petty squabble.

Kibito moved toward the Saiyan, who was still eyeing the sky.

"Master Hiko," he said, "There's something you should know…" Kibito didn't get a chance to finish, the others had arrived.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Goku was the first to land, followed by his son, Vegeta, and Piccolo. The others were soon behind him. They had felt the Supreme Kai and Kibito's Ki from a distance, and had wondered about it. His brother had better not have been causing trouble. The Saiyan glared in the direction of Radditz's Ki…and stared at him in shock.

The Saiyan that stood opposite of him was not dressed in Saiyan armor. The Saiyan opposite of him did not look hostile or angry. He looked perplexed. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Kururin stared at Radditz. The tall Saiyan had his long hair tied back behind his head and had an odd cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. He was also dressed in strange clothes. His wide sleeved shirt was a deep, dark blue, that was folded into strange, white pants. The pants were flowing, with deep creases running up the wide legs. He also had a sword hanging at his side. Goku suddenly realized with a start that Radditz didn't have a tail.

Still, the strangeness of his brother's looks did not dull his anger, only confuse it. Radditz, for his part, gave him a strange look before speaking.

"Who are ye? The Lord Kai tells me that ye are friends, yet I sense a great deal of anger from you, that I do." _What? Lord Kai? Ye? That I do? Why is he talking so weird? _Goku thought. _Wait…he doesn't know who we are?_

"My name is Son Goku."

"Son Goku? The Lord Kai and Lord Kibito mentioned your name, but did not yet explain who you are, that they did not."

"Kibito," the tall Kaio suddenly said. His brother turned toward him.

"Oro?" He heard Radditz asked.

"Call me Kibito, not Lord Kibito." Goku watched in shock as a small, warm smile graced his brother's lips.

"Then I must insist that ye call me Kenshin instead of Master Hiko, that I do." _Kenshin? Master Hiko? What are they talking about? _Goku thought. The others who had met Radditz before also wondered the same thing. His brother turned back to them.

"My name is Hiko Kenshin. What is it that brings you to Miss Kaoru's dojo?" Everyone's mouth gaped open.

"Hiko Kenshin!" Vegeta sputtered. "Your name's Radditz!" Kenshin's eyes widened in shock. But before he could say anything, Sanosuke butted in.

"How the heck do you people know that?! You're the third person today to call him that, and no one knows that except for us and Kenshin's master!"

"Yeah!" Yahiko added, wanting to get his input out as well. Goku and the others turned their attention from Radditz to the people surrounding him. Besides the Kaios, there were two women, a man, and a boy. One of the women and the man both had pointy ears like Piccolo and the Kaios. Who were these people with his brother?

"Kenshin…" Kaoru said, "That guy looks like you." Kenshin blinked as he looked at Goku. Something about the man had been tickling the back of his mind and he finally realized what it was.

"Father?" He asked. Everyone blinked at him surprise.

"What did you say Sir Ken?" Megumi asked.

"This man, he has the very image of my father, that he does."

"I've had enough of this!" Vegeta finally exploded. "Don't you recognize other Saiyans when you see them?!"

"WHAT?!" Yahiko and Sanosuke yelled. Kaoru and Megumi stared at the other men. These men were Saiyans too? Kenshin stared wide-eyed at them.

"I admit, I do not remember my father well, that I do not. But ye are the very image of him, as is that young man next to you. Not all of ye are Saiyans though, I can see. Who are ye?" _Ye? _Goku thought again. _Why is he talking like this? It's kind of hard to understand him._

Goku stared at him in shock. He hadn't been expecting this. The younger Saiyan had to puzzle out his brother's peculiar way of speaking, but he understood. Radditz had no idea who he was. Trunks, for his part, had been surprised to see that the mysterious Radditz was a Saiyan. He was trying to figure out why Radditz called himself Hiko Kenshin and why he looked like Goku. Tienshinhan himself could only wonder at how much Radditz looked like Goku.

"It isn't polite not to answer someone's question," Kaoru said. Goku now puzzled over the human, who was standing very close to his brother's side. The other woman stood close on Radditz's right side.

"Are you guys just going to stand there like a bunch of morons?!" An irritated Yahiko yelled.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru yelled at him.

"Well, they're not being very polite! Kenshin has asked them a few times already who they are, and they haven't answered him!"

"Yeah, they aren't very polite then, are they?" Sanosuke stepped in front of Kenshin and smacked his fists together. "The kid's right, answer Kenshin's question!" Piccolo felt surprise at this strange, pointy-eared man for defending Radditz. He narrowed his eyes as he felt the half-elf's Ki start to rise.

"I…" Goku said. But Yahiko's voice interrupted him.

"I'M NOT A KID!"

"SHUT UP YAHIKO! THIS ISN'T THE TIME!" Sano yelled back.

"I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT A KID, ROOSTER HEAD!!"

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!"

"ROOSTER HEAD! ROOSTER HEAD!"

Goku and the others watched in bewildered amazement as the human woman whipped out a wooden sword and smacked the arguing duo across the heads. The man and boy yelled at her, with the boy calling her an "ugly woman."

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I'M THE PRETTIEST TRAINING INSTRUCTOR THAT YOU'LL EVER SEE!!!" Kaoru began chasing the two of them around Kenshin, who stood there and smacked his head. _What a time for petty arguments, _he thought with a groan. He sighed as Megumi called her a violent little girl, which caused Kaoru to turn her rage on the elf.

"SHUT UP!! AND GET AWAY FROM KENSHIN!!" Kenshin blanched as Kaoru's wooden bokken crashed down toward Megumi, but hit him instead after the elf doctor ducked her head. He saw stars appear in his eyes as he stumbled back and was grateful when Kibito caught him..

"KENSHIN! I'M SO SORRY!!" Kaoru was immediately at his side and tried to help the Kaio steady the swirly-eyed Saiyan.

"Uh…" Kururin said as everyone sweat dropped. "Is this really Radditz?" Goku stared wide-eyed at his brother. They watched in amazement as Radditz suddenly regained his balance and looked intently at them.

"Ye still did not answer my question, who are ye? Why do ye look like my father?" Everyone except for Trunks and the Dei-sho fell down in surprise.

"Well, I…" Goku had no idea what to say. This was confusing! This wasn't turning out like he had expected at all. Luckily for him, the Supreme Kai answered for him.

"Son Goku's Saiyan name is Kakarott, Master Hiko. Like you, he was sent to Earth when he was a young. Unlike you, he actually made it there, but lost his memory. Goku is your younger brother." Kenshin felt his heart skip a beat as the others gave a gasp.

"Kenshin has a brother?" Kaoru asked.

"No wonder they look alike!" Yahiko exclaimed. Kenshin just stood there, staring wide-eyed at Goku.

"But…I have no brother…" he said.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru placed a hand on the Saiyan's shoulder. Her presence provided an anchor to the suddenly unsure Kenshin. "Kenshin, you came to Gaea when you were seven, didn't you? Your parents could have had another child without you knowing about it." She looked up into his ebony eyes, which suddenly had become slightly sad. Kenshin knew that what she said was true, but it was still hard to believe.

"Kenshin?" Goku asked. His brother turned from the woman to look at him.

"I told you before, my name is Hiko Kenshin, that it is. I have not gone by the name of Radditz since I was seven years of age. I am surprised that our people have let ye live on Earth, that I am."

"We don't have a people left," Vegeta said. He watched as Radditz whirled to him in shock.

"What do you mean by this?"

"A creature named Frieza destroyed our planet, only a few of us survived. Kakarott and I are the only full-blooded Saiyans left. That brat there is your brother's half-human son and this one is my mine. He's half-human as well." The Saiyan prince watched as Radditz's face paled in dismay.

"Everyone….is dead?" Kenshin asked quietly. Vegeta nodded. "Oh gods…" The swordsman said as he sank to his knees. Everyone was dead? He stared numbly into space as he felt Kaoru slip an arm around him.

"I'm so sorry Kenshin," she said quietly.

"Kenshin…" Yahiko and Megumi knelt down next to him as Sanosuke crouched down on his heels slightly behind the distraught Saiyan. Sano laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry buddy," the half-elf said. Kenshin struggled to control his emotions, but several tears slipped down his face.

"I did not want to return, that I did not. But….everyone is dead…father…mother…"

Goku felt the rest of his built up anger slowly disappear like smoke. This was an alternate world, he remembered. This Radditz had never been to Earth. He had never threatened him, his family, or his planet in this universe. This Radditz was as much a part of Gaea as he was of Earth. He looked in dismay at the anguish in his brother's face. Unlike him, his brother actually had memories of their parents. Goku didn't know what to do. He had come here expecting to find an enemy.

Kenshin took a deep breath and slowly stood up. After a pause, he took to the air and flew high up above the gathering before he stopped.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled and was ready to go after him before Sanosuke stopped her.

"Leave him be Kaoru. He needs to blow off some steam." The half-elf had an idea of what was going to happen. He watched as Kenshin's brother took to the air after him. Before he could yell at him to stop, he felt his friend explode with Ki.

Goku stared in shock as his brother's hair turned blonde and his eyes turned green. _What… _The sudden explosion of Ki from Radditz pushed him back as he cried out in grief. A wide-eyed Goku watched in disbelief as his brother quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, and then just as suddenly, Radditz powered down. His younger brother blinked in surprise. Radditz had powered up and back down faster than flipping a light switch. Even he didn't power up that fast and then suddenly turn it off.

He watched as his brother's shoulders slumped. The other Saiyan floated in the air for a long moment before returning to the ground. Goku could only float there and stare at him. How had he done that so quickly? He flew back down to the others.

The others stared at Radditz too, especially Vegeta. Radditz had been such a weakling in his universe, but this one was stronger than he was! How did he and Kakarott, two low-class Saiyans, manage it? This quietly infuriated the Saiyan Prince.

Kibito and the Supreme Kai walked over to the silent Saiyan.

"Master Hiko?" the Supreme Kai asked. Kenshin slowly turned his eyes to the small Kaio. The Kaio-shin continued. "I'm afraid that there is much to discuss. These people aren't from this universe, but theirs is very similar to ours."

"What do you mean by this Lord Kai?" the Saiyan asked quietly. Before the Kaio-shin could answer, Sanosuke spoke up.

"Can't this wait? Give Kenshin some time before you throw more stuff at him!" Sanosuke trembled in anger. Couldn't they stop piling things on Kenshin? The half-elf felt Kenshin's hand on his shoulder.

"Nay, Sano. I do thank you for your concern."

"But Kenshin…"

"Everyone is here for a purpose, we should at least find out why." Sanosuke stared at his friend before he understood. Kenshin would grieve later, in private. The Saiyan wasn't one to open up his emotions to strangers, no matter who they said they were. His friend turned toward Kaoru.

"Miss Kaoru, may our guests come inside? I think we should make ourselves comfortable, that we should. I have the feeling that this may take some time." Kaoru nodded her head before turning to the others.

"I am Kamiya Kaoru, the Assistant Master of the Kamiya Kasshin style of swordsmanship. This is my dojo, so please be respectful. Now if you all would follow me please." She turned and started walking toward the house, with Kenshin walking next to her. Everyone else exchanged looks before following Radditz and Kamiya Kaoru.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hiko Seijuro looked up from the book in his lap. He'd just felt Kenshin's Ki skyrocket before disappearing. Despite the great distance, he had felt the anguish in his adoptive son's heart.

The master swordsman stood up and closed the book. There were several large Ki near Kenshin, all of which had suddenly appeared this morning. Seijuro reached for his sword and walked into the back room to find a pack.

He knew that his apprentice now lived in Leilani, a small village in the province of Illadori. The human threw several garments, some food, and some water into the pack before slipping it around his shoulder. He then quickly checked his home before walking out the front door and into the forest.

The swordsman had often wondered about the twin Earths. The sudden appearance of so many powerful Ki only peaked his interest. Seijuro was going to find out what was going on.


	7. The Sakabatou

**Rurouni**

_By: Lady Jaye_

**Chapter 7: The Sakabatou**

Gohan and his father stared up at the bright stars. A full moon hung in the sky between the two Earths. The young half-Saiyan wondered briefly which Earth was theirs. His mother must be worried sick.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think…about Radditz?" His father didn't answer him, but instead cast his gaze in the direction of the Kamiya family shrine. His brother had been in there for nearly two hours now. Goku had accidentally stumbled upon him in it, and had paused to look at him before quietly leaving. Radditz had been sitting cross-legged before a small altar on which he had lit several candles. When the breeze was right, Goku could occasionally smell the incense from where he stood. Secretly, the grief of his brother gave him a sense of guilt. He had never even thought to give a prayer for his dead parents or people.

"What's up guys?" Kururin asked as he joined the two of them. Tienshinhan soon joined them.

"We're just thinking."

"About Radditz?"

"Yeah."

Goku looked back toward the shrine. He saw Kaoru knock lightly on the door before walking in. By all rights, he should be in there too. But he wasn't.

The Supreme Kai and Kibito had left after the meeting. The Kaios had explained the situation to his brother and his friends before going on to explain how their universes differed. Apparently the Supreme Kai hadn't realized that in his universe it had been Radditz instead of Turles that had originally come to Earth to meet him. That had caused a tense moment, and had seemed to further pain his older brother.

After the discussion, Kaoru had decided, insisted actually, that they sleep at the dojo tonight before returning to Thain's Mountain in the morning. She had served them dinner, which had been rather horrible, but no one dared mutter a word about after she gave them all dirty looks. His brother had been the only one to eat though with any kind of relish. Sanosuke had made a comment that he wasn't supposed to get used to the food, which had caused Kaoru to throw a pan at him. After that, no one dared to say a word. Goku still remembered the conversation about Thain's Mountain.

_"Thain's Mountain?" His brother had said._

_"You've heard of it Kenshin?" Sanosuke had asked._

_"Yes, this one has heard of it. They say a wise old man lives on top of it, but it is a dangerous climb, that it is. It is fortunate that everyone here is able to fly."_

_"You've seen it then?" The half-elf had asked._

_"Once. It's in the Asturian Mountains. It's about seventy miles northwest of the North Wood Forest, where my Master lives."_

_"The Asturian Mountains? That's way up north. Where your Master lives, isn't that were the two of you lived when he trained you?"_

_"Yes. He took me a few times on training into the mountains, but we never went close to Thain's Mountain. I know that Master Hiko always wished to climb it someday though, that he does."_

_Radditz's Master, _Goku thought. He must still be alive then. Radditz had also called him Master Hiko, which meant that his brother had taken up his master's family name. The four of them suddenly turned their heads to the front gate, where they sensed an approaching Ki.

They saw a man walking toward them, a human man. As he approached they saw that he also carried a sword at his hip. The swordsman paused next to them, with his long red hair picking up the traces of bright moonlight and earthlight. Jade green eyes seemed to judge them for a moment before the man nodded to himself and began walking toward the shrine.

"Who was that?" Gohan asked. His father shook his head. They watched as the swordsman walked unannounced into the little shrine and joined his brother and his friend. After a few minutes, they saw Kaoru leave and walk toward the house, which took her past the four.

"Um…Miss Kaoru? Who was that?" Gohan asked. The human paused to study them before answering.

"That was Hiko Seijuro, Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi style of swordsmanship. He's your uncle's master."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What has happened Kenshin?"

"Much, Master." Kenshin went on to explain the day's events to the patient Seijuro. After he was finished, his master leaned back as he studied his apprentice. The strain, while invisible to others, was clearly visible in the face of his adopted son.

"The universes breaking apart, that is not a pleasant thought, that it is not."

"No."

"What are ye going to do?"

"This one will accompany the others to Thain's Mountain. After that, I am not sure, that I'm not." Kenshin watched as his master thought about that. He hoped that Seijuro would come. His master _had _said before that he wanted to see what was on top of the mountain.

Seijuro, meanwhile, was staring off in the direction of Goku's Ki. So Kenshin had a brother and a nephew. His apprentice had said that there was another Saiyan and his half-human son as well in addition to the group. Apparently this Saiyan claimed to be a prince. If the man was as arrogant as Kenshin said he was, then Seijuro would have to drop him down a few pegs. The swordsmaster had little tolerance for arrogance.

"Master?"

"Yes Kenshin."

"Will ye be accompanying this one to Thain's Mountain?"

"Yes, although…"

"Although what?" Seijuro flashed his apprentice a wry grin.

"Although this one wishes that ye would have forewarned him. Thain's Mountain is much closer to home than Leilani is, that it is. Ye might have saved your master the journey!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Trunks hesitantly took a bite of his breakfast; the memory of last night's dinner was still fresh in his memory. To his surprise, it was actually quite good.

"This actually tastes good!" His father made the mistake of making. An angry Kaoru brandished her wooden sword at the Saiyan prince.

"Excuse me?!"

"It's a compliment woman! Why didn't you cook like this last night?!"

"Who says I cooked breakfast?!"

"Yeah, if Kaoru cooked it, we'd die of double food poisoning!" Yahiko exclaimed.

"My cooking isn't that bad!"

"Well, it's certainly a good thing that Sir Ken knows how to cook, otherwise I'd be treating several new patients," Megumi said, to Kaoru's irritation. The woman glared at the elf before sitting down with a huff.

"It's not my fault. I really don't understand it. I do everything that Kenshin does, but his food always ends up tasting better!" Kaoru pouted. The others stared at her in disbelief.

"You mean…" Vegeta sputtered, "that Radditz cooked this?!"

"Yeah, isn't it great?! It's nice to know that there's at least one person around here that can cook!" Kaoru hit Yahiko for that, causing a brief argument between the two. Goku stared at his brother, who was seated calmly next to his master. _Radditz can cook?! _Goku shook his head in disbelief. If Chi Chi found out about that, he'd never hear the end of it.

As much as this surprised the others, this fact didn't seem to faze the Dei-sho. Although they didn't need to eat, they took the offered meal anyway out of respect as guests. However, the three of them were very anxious to get going.

"We must leave soon," Lo-Pei said finally. The three Dei-sho watched as the mortals looked up from the meal to look at them.

"I agree," Kando said. "Time is precious, we mustn't waste it."

"We will be ready soon, Master Kando," Seijuro answered.

"Very well, Master Hiko."

Trunks couldn't help but sneak peeks at Seijuro, Kenshin, and Kaoru. He hadn't had much in the way of formal swordsmanship training, and here he was with three swordsmasters! Although he hadn't seen them in action yet, he could tell by the way they carried themselves that the three fighters were very skilled. The half-Saiyan hoped he'd get a chance for a lesson.

Kenshin caught Trunks looking at him again. He'd watched the young half-Saiyan practicing with his sword this morning while making breakfast. Trunks was skilled, but the Saiyan could tell that he hadn't had much for formal instruction.

"Your sword has excellent craftsmanship, Trunks," he said. Trunks gave a start as he realized that not only had Radditz noticed him watching, but Seijuro as well.

"Yeah it is. May I see yours? If it's not too much trouble I mean." Kenshin paused, then slid his sword out of his sheath before handing it to the young man.

Trunks gave a gasp as he looked at it.

"What is it Trunks?" Goku asked.

"The blade, it's on the wrong side!"

"It is called a Sakabatou, a reverse-blade sword," Kenshin told him.

"But you couldn't kill anyone with this!" Trunks exclaimed as he looked at the other Saiyan. He felt a shiver as he looked into Radditz's eyes.

"That sword is not meant to kill Trunks. I once used the sword that kills, but now I only use the sword that protects people, that I do. Whether it be a planet or a person that this one meets on the street, my sword will be used to protect people."

"The sword that protects people?"

"That's nonsense! A sword is meant to kill people!" Vegeta yelled. Goku eyed the suddenly drawn look on his brother's face.

"This one will not argue with that. I know much better than ye might think about the truth of that statement. However, I will not use my sword to kill, that I will not."

"You coward!" Vegeta yelled, but Kenshin ignored him. However, none of his friends would take that.

"KENSHIN IS NO COWARD!!!" Kaoru yelled angrily. Sanosuke and Yahiko were both on their feet, ready to defend their friend's honor. However, it was Seijuro's, not Kenshin's, voice that stopped the incoming fight.

"Ye presume to judge a man that ye do not know? That is a fool's folly. Perhaps ye should wonder as to why a man refuses to kill than to jump to conclusions, that you should." Vegeta glared at Seijuro, trying to provoke the swordsman, but the master swordsman wouldn't rise to the bait. With an angry growl, Vegeta stormed out of the house.

"Father!" Trunks yelled and rose to go after him.

"He'll be okay Trunks. Vegeta's not going anywhere," Goku said. The Saiyan turned to his brother.

"Why won't you kill, Radditz?"

"A story for another time perhaps. And please, Son Goku, please call this one Kenshin." Goku winced. He hated it when Vegeta called him Kakarott, you'd think that he could at least call his brother Kenshin instead of Radditz.

"Trunks, if you are interested, I'd be willing to teach you some of the Kamiya Kasshin style," Kaoru said. She'd been watching his sword practice this morning as well.

"Kamiya Kasshin?"

"Yes, it is a style of swordsmanship that my father developed. He refused to use swords that gave only death. The Kamiya Kasshin style teaches swordsmanship without killing."

"Is that the same kind of fighting that Master Hiko uses then?"

"No," Kenshin said. "The Hiten Mitsurugi is not the same kind of swordsmanship as the Kamiya Kasshin."

"What kind is it?" But neither Kenshin nor Seijuro would answer the young man. A gruff female voice interrupted them.

"As interesting as this conversation is, we need to be going," Risha said. The others looked at each other before standing up.

"Let's go then," Tienshinhan said. As the others filed out the door, Piccolo eyed Radditz. A Saiyan who won't kill? He'd like to see that. Even Goku and Gohan would kill if it was absolutely necessary.

Everyone took to the air and began to fly toward the north. Vegeta took the lead, still agitated from earlier, which caused everyone to leave him some distance. His accusation of Kenshin had lowered his reputation among the residents of Gaea.

Trunks lagged behind as he pulled out his sword and studied it. _A sword that protects people… _He looked ahead at Radditz and wondered why the Saiyan would no longer kill.


	8. Thain's Mountain

**Rurouni**

_By: Lady Jaye_

**Chapter 8: Thain's Mountain**

"Ahh, they are finally coming Nerushi."

"Is Master Hiko with them?" the forest creature asked.

"Yes, both of them. Hiko Kenshin _and _Hiko Seijuro, the apprentice and his master." Thain rested a wrinkled hand on the gnarled wood of his ancient staff. _Very good Hiko Kenshin, you have handled this well so far. _The dwarf watched the skies expectantly.

"Master Thain, why is Hiko Kenshin so crucial? I know he is a Saiyan, and very powerful, but why him instead of the others? Did you see it in a vision?" Nerushi watched as the old man nodded his head in reply. The ancient dwarf had the gift of foresight, which allowed him to see into the future. However, the talent came and went like the rolling tides of the Quentus Sea. Thain had no control of the visions, and often didn't have complete understanding of them, but he trusted them.

It was because of one such vision that he had opened the barrier around Gaea, for one brief moment, to allow a certain young Saiyan to enter.

Several minutes passed before Nerushi spotted the group in the sky. In just moments since he'd seen them, they touched down on the mountain. The three Dei-sho bowed to the Dwarf, and then to Nerushi.

"We meet again Master Thain, Mister Nerushi. Please forgive us for our sudden…departure," Kando said. The dwarf merely chuckled good-naturedly, which sounded like a low rumble to the tall Dei-sho.

"Your departure was not unexpected, only sooner than I had expected." _Huh? _The rest of the group was surprised at this. Piccolo regarded the dwarf thoughtfully. _He knew that was going to happen? How? _The part of the Namek that had been Kame was intrigued.

Yahiko stared in awe at the dwarf. He had never seen a dwarf before. Most of them ranged up north, but he had only lived in the southern part of Gaea. _He must be older than Dr. Genzai! _The two hundred some-year old elf doctor was the oldest person that the young human knew. The young boy opened his mouth, intending to ask something profound.

"Wow! You're sure wrinkly!"

"Yahiko!" Kaoru and Megumi yelled.

"Oops." Well, he _was _wrinkly. Rather than be offended, the old man smiled at the young boy.

"This must be Myoujin Yahiko, the young apprentice of Kamiya Kaoru." Yahiko opened his mouth to protest the 'young' part, but a brief touch of Kenshin's hand shut him up.

"Yes Sir," he said instead. But he couldn't resist adding, "I'm the Great Myoujin Yahiko, Defender of Justice and the Warrior of a Thousand Faces!" Yahiko reddened as Sanosuke and Vegeta began roaring with laughter.

"Shut up!" He yelled at them, but the two only laughed harder. Yahiko heard a giggle behind him and he turned to glare at Kaoru and Megumi. "I said shut up!" Kenshin began chuckling too, much to the young swordsman's dismay. "Kenshin!" he pleaded.

"Aww, is Little Yahiko getting upset?" Sanosuke taunted him.

"I'M NOT LITTLE!!"

"Remember, he's the Warrior of a Thousand Faces!" Vegeta added, causing another roar of laughter from Sano. Then the half-elf remembered that he was still angry with the Saiyan for calling Kenshin a coward and he stopped laughing. Vegeta gave a grunt as he realized why, and pretended indifference.

Goku swallowed a chuckle himself. The boy acted more like Vegeta than the Saiyan would probably admit. Yahiko certainly had enough pride to be a Saiyan. The boy looked ready to explode, but his brother finally calmed him down.

"We are sorry Yahiko, we did not mean to offend, that we didn't. Please forgive this one for his rudeness."

"Mine as well," Seijuro added. He had been laughing as well.

"Well….okay, I'll forgive you _this_ time." Yahiko said with as much honor as he could muster. He failed to notice the twinkle in Kenshin and Seijuro's eyes. Thain chuckled to himself as he addressed the tall Saiyan behind Yahiko.

"And this must be Hiko Kenshin. I must say Master Hiko, that you did a fine job of raising this one." Seijuro bowed his head in a gesture of thanks for the compliment. The ancient dwarf eyed the impatient Dei-sho before motioning for the others to follow him.

"Come. Come and we will talk of things to come."

As they followed the dwarf, they came upon a single tree in the middle of a strange rock garden. The tree trunk was thin, no wider than across the palm of the average hand. Despite it's slender build, it supported many branches that towered above the group. The brilliant blue leaves were shaped nearly like the shafts of an arrow and gave off a sweet, fragrant scent. Tiny, silver flowers dotted the tree. As they neared it, Thain reached up with his power and plucked a single, white berry from the top of the tree and floated it down until it rested in the palm of his hand.

"Ah, so one is finally ready," the Guardian said. The Dei-sho stared in awe at the tree.

"An Amara tree…" Lo-Pei breathed. Kando stared at it too before adding softly in his low voice.

"I didn't know that there were any left." The three Dei-sho looked at the Guardian of Gaea with new eyes.

"Where did you get an Amara tree Master Thain?" Risha asked.

"It was here when I became Guardian, this tree is over seven thousand years old." The ancient dwarf smiled up at the surprised Dei-sho, the skin around his eyes crinkling in amusement. He turned to the confused gathering.

"An Amara tree," he began, "Is a magical tree. Its leaves contain healing properties, and its bark, if used with the proper incantations, can bring the dead back to life. However, this is not all that it is capable of. The berries of the Amara tree can bring forth all latent talents or energies that lie within a being. It can bring forth untapped potential."

The others stared in awe at the tree. _This is even greater than the Senzu beans, _Piccolo thought. He didn't know if the leaves healed like the beans on Earth, but Korin's magical beans couldn't bring the dead to life or awaken sleeping powers.

"What do you intend to do with that berry, Master Thain?" Piccolo asked in curiosity.

"Do you intend to use it Namek?" Vegeta asked with a smirk. The Namek growled in reply. The dwarf only shook his head at both of them.

"This berry is already meant for someone, but not yet. In time, it will be used," the dwarf said, refusing to say more on the matter. He began walking again, so that everyone was forced to follow. They came upon a small clearing with a semi circle of elegantly carved stone seating. Thain himself sat on a single, throne-like stone chair in front of the semicircle. Everyone looked at each other before taking their seats, except for the Dei-sho, whom chose to stand.

The dwarf gave a great sigh as he settled his ancient body into the even older chair. Tienshinhan couldn't help but wonder as to how old this man actually was. He watched as the Guardian closed his eyes for a long moment before opening them.

"I see a shadow in my mind," he rumbled. "Some unseen force of malevolent intent lies within this universe, but who or what it is, is beyond even my sight."

"Do you know where it is Master Thain?" Lo-Pei asked. The dwarf sighed again, before mumbling to himself in a strange language.

"What's he saying?" Kururin whispered to Megumi, who was seated next to him. Her elven ears easily picked up the dwarf's voice, but not the meaning of the language.

"I don't know. He's speaking in some form of Dwarvish," she whispered back. Kando gave the two of them a warning glare and they shut up. Finally, Thain opened his brown eyes.

"I do not know, except that they are near. However, near can be a relative term."

Lo-Pei stood up and addressed the others. "The breach here is becoming larger and less stable, as are the others. There is another one forming directly on this Earth, in the northern most point of the planet. We must access these holes before anything else is done."

"Agreed," Risha said. "We should split up. Kando and I can take some of them to Earth."

"If it's all right," Megumi said, "I'll stay here with Master Thain. I'm a doctor, not a fighter."

"Very well," the Dei-sho said. Kenshin turned to Kaoru.

"Miss Kaoru, if it isn't against your wishes, I would like ye to stay here with Miss Megumi, that I would. If all we are going to do is access the breach, then not all of us need to go." Kaoru stared up at him, wanting desperately to go with him. But he was right.

"Kenshin…all right, I'll stay here for now. But you better come back," she warned. The Saiyan smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Miss Kaoru, this one will be fine. Yahiko," he turned to the boy. "I'd like you to stay as well."

"KENSHIN!!!" Kenshin gulped and threw up his hands in defense.

"Look, Yahiko, I need ye to stay here with your master. Just, ah…just in case something happens, we might need reinforcements…or something…"

"I understand Kenshin. You're saying that you want me to protect Kaoru, right?" Kaoru growled at him.

"Protect me?! I'm you're Master, squirt!"

"Don't call me squirt, you ugly woman!" Kenshin sighed as they began to argue again. At least both of them were staying behind. He saw Goku smiling to himself as he watched the exchange.

"What?" he asked him.

"They never stop, do they?" Goku asked. His brother smiled at that.

"No, but I would be worried if they did, that I would." Kenshin answered. Goku opened his mouth, wondering if he dared to ask the next question. He decided to take a chance.

"You love her, don't you?" The younger Saiyan watched as his brother gave an intake of breath and hoped that he hadn't been too bold.

"Yes," Kenshin answered softly before looking at his brother again. "Yes I do." Goku was about to speak again when Risha interrupted them.

"Are we ready yet?" The impatient Dei-sho asked. She received several nods. "Who is going with us?" she asked. The others shrugged before Tien finally walked over to her. He was followed by Trunks and Gohan. Vegeta looked at Goku, who was still standing with his brother. The Saiyan prince turned to join his son.

"Vegeta, why don't you go with us?" Goku asked. Vegeta growled at him. _What's wrong with him? _Goku thought. He decided to speak to Vegeta telepathically.

_"What's wrong Vegeta? You've been acting strange since we met Radditz!"_

_"It's none of your business Kakarott!"_

_"You've been more aggressive than usual, and you didn't even fight back against Master Hiko. And as for what you called Radditz…"_

_"Shut up Kakarott! And get out of my head!" _Vegeta turned and stalked over to Trunks, leaving a bewildered Goku. The younger Saiyan backed off, but not before he faintly felt a sense of guilt from his friend. Goku stared after him. Why would Vegeta feel guilty? Goku turned to see that Seijuro was now standing with them.

"I'm sorry Master Hiko," Goku tried to explain, "He's usually not this bad. I think something's bothering him."

"He will reveal himself in time, that he will," Seijuro said.

"Is this everyone that is going with us?" Kando asked. Kururin lookedover at Goku.

"I'm going with you Goku," he said. Piccolo walked over to join the Saiyan as well. Risha looked over at Sanosuke in question and the half-elf answered her.

"I'm sticking with Kenshin."

"Very well then, we are going to Earth now." With a flash of light, she, Kando, and the others were gone. Lo-Pei turned to the remaining fighters.

"I suppose it's safe to assume that you are going as well, Master Hiko," she said to Seijuro. The swordsmaster nodded his head in reply.

"Let's be going then," the Dei-sho said. She raised her arms and enclosed her group in a circle of light, and they too vanished. Kaoru looked at the spot that they had been standing.

"Please be careful Kenshin and Sanosuke."


	9. The Saiyan Who Won't Kill

_Author's Note: Sorry it's been a little while to update, campus was closed so I couldn't use the computer lab. Unfortunately I don't have Internet access at home. I hope everyone had a good New Year's day._

**RUROUNI**

_By: Lady Jaye_

**Chapter 9: The Saiyan Who Won't Kill**

"This is strange," Lo-Pei said to herself. The others stared open eyed at the breach. The Dei-sho had taken the group to the point between universes, a place where no mortals had been before.

"What is strange?" Piccolo asked. The Namek had been studying the hole as well, although he really didn't understand it enough to have an opinion.

"If this had been forced open, there would be signs, traces of violent activity. But this breach bears no sign of such. It's almost as if it willfully opened."

"You make is sound as if this Dei has a will of it's own," Seijuro said. The woman nodded her head.

"Yes, I suppose in a way it does. It's not what you would call sentient, but the Dei is alive. It's not just a mass of controlled energy." Kururin, whose hand had been straying toward the barrier, jumped back.

"It's a..a…alive?" he stammered.

"It won't harm you little one." Kururin felt a flash of irritation at being called little. He sympathized with Yahiko.

"My Lady?" Kenshin asked. The others turned to look at the Saiyan. "Why would the Dei open up? If the Dei has been sabotaged as you say, then who could do this?"

"Any one of the Dei-sho, or even anyone in Yahto with the authority could…." Lo-Pei suddenly narrowed her red eyes at the tall Saiyan. "What are you implying, Hiko Kenshin?"

"Forgive this one, My Lady. I mean no offense. But as ye have said, there are a number of beings in a place of trust that could do this. Many times, in my experience, the enemy is one who lies unexpected in the shadows."

"I refuse to believe that one of my own could betray us," she growled. Sanosuke decided to step in.

"Kenshin's not saying that it's someone from your ranks, he's just saying that it's a possibility. The gods know how many times that corrupt politicians or soldiers have schemed behind the scenes." Lo-Pei stared at Sanosuke and Kenshin before finally saying quietly.

"I assume you are both speaking of your experiences from the Fanel Revolution." She gave a deep sigh. "I refuse to believe that someone in Yahto is a traitor….but you are right. It is a possibility."

Piccolo and Goku eyed the other two thoughtfully. Each couldn't help but wonder at what experiences that Lo-Pei was talking about. Goku finally turned to the Dei-sho.

"Lo-Pei, can you tell if anyone's come through the hole?" She frowned as she stared at the breach.

"I don't believe so, but…LOOK OUT!!" The sudden burst of Ki took everyone by surprise. As the flash of light faded, they could make out nearly three dozen Ki energies gathered near them. A dry voice rasped out.

"None will stand in the way of Gorito and Gorimba."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gohan idly tossed a rock in his hand, growing more bored by each passing minute. Trunks stood nearby as he swung his sword in a lazy circle. The Dei-sho had been staring at the breach for nearly three hours already. Everytime one of them tried to speak, they were shushed. It was all Vegeta could do not to rant and rave out of frustration. Tien, for his part, sat cross-legged in meditation to pass the time.

On impulse Gohan threw the rock at Trunks to see if he was paying attention. He wasn't. The rock smacked him in the head.

"OWWW!!! GOHAN!!!" _Oops. _Trunks picked up a rock and threw it back at the other half-Saiyan, which he barely avoided. Gohan threw his hands up in defense.

"Calm down Trunks! I thought you'd be able to avoid it!"

"AVOID IT! IT'S NOT LIKE I WAS EXPECTING YOU TO CHUCK A ROCK AT ME!!!"

"SHUT UP!! BOTH OF YOU!!" Vegeta had finally found something to express his frustration at.

"HE THREW A ROCK AT ME!!"

"WELL YOU IF YOU HAD BEEN PAYING ATTENTION LIKE A WARRIOR SHOULD, YOU WOULD HAVE AVOIDED IT!!!" Trunks glared at his father before muttering to himself. Tien could only shake his head. As different as Trunks often acted from his father, when their pride took a blow, they both acted very much alike.

Trunks rubbed his head and glared at the sheepish Gohan. Seeing that his friend really was sorry, the half-Saiyan reluctantly forgave him. The two young men were in the middle of discussing the Buu saga when Trunks suddenly interrupted him.

"You have a younger brother?!"

"Yeah, his name's Goten. He's a year younger than you. Actually, the two of you are best friends. You guys are always finding something to get into." Trunks thought about that, feeling more than a little sad at the life he'd never had.

The sudden appearance of the two Dei-sho stopped their conversation.

"What's up?" Trunks asked.

"We must return," Kando said. "Something has come up."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Who the heck are these guys?" Sanosuke asked. "They're pretty ugly. They're not friends of yours, are they Lo-Pei?"

"I can assure you that they are not."

"Good." The half-elf cracked his knuckles. He needed a good fight. Sano cracked a lopsided grin at a tall, scaly skinned creature in the front.

"Hey, I guess you're the leader of this rabble, huh?"

"This is no rabble, elf! None shall stand in the way of Gorito and Gorimba!"

"Yeah, yeah, where have I heard that before?"

"You insolent…"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Goku couldn't help remarking wryly.

"Are you guys sure he's not a Saiyan?"

"Hey!" Sano yelled at him, "Can't you see I'm busy?" The half-elf turned back to attackers.

"Which one of you hotshots is Gorito and Gorimba? I only see one of you uglies claiming to be a leader."

"I'm Gorito you insolent elf!" The creature rasped. "Isn't that right Gorimba?" Then the leader's voice deepened and lost the rasp.

"You dare to challenge the might of Gorimba, you bloody insect?!" Sanosuke glared at him in annoyance.

"Kenshin don't tell me that this guy has split personalities."

"Very well, this one won't."

"Smart ass."

Kururin stared at Radditz and Sanosuke. They were surrounded by a bunch of scary looking guys with high power levels….and they were joking? They must be insane. Hold on, one of them was a Saiyan and the other one acted like one. Of course they were insane.

Lo-Pei decided to take control of the situation.

"None of you shall pass this point. Leave us or feel my wrath." The rabble started to laugh in strange hissing voices.

"Move aside woman, or my men will have some entertainment. They haven't seen a woman of any species for quite some time."

Piccolo moved to intervene, but Lo-Pei was a Dei-sho for a reason. Her red irises glowed as a pale hand grasped the weapon on her back.

"Then death be upon you!" she growled. Swiftly, she was among them, swinging her strange weapon. The Dei-sho clove two of the reptiles with a single swipe of her ax. The rest of the attackers, including the strange Gorito Gorimba, began powering up. Goku felt surprised at how much their energies jumped up, but they were still lower than his. They were certainly lower than the now enraged Lo-Pei. In the matter of mere moments she had killed nearly half of their number.

"Threaten me?! I am one of the Dei-sho!!" She swung her ax at the throat of the now wounded "leaders", only to have a blade block it.

"Then as one of the Dei-sho, you should recognize the sanctity of all life, that you should." Kenshin stood between her and the wounded creature.

"Out of my way Saiyan," her voice grew as cold as ice. Piccolo felt the beginnings of a cold sweat on the back of his neck. He hadn't seen or even felt Radditz move. The Namek also had no sense of teleportation being involved. Goku walked over to the two, feeling a little nervous.

"He's right Lo-Pei, you don't need to kill them." She turned her bright red eyes on him in a glare, but Goku stood his ground. "They've had enough," he said.

The creature began to laugh hysterically as the remaining group suddenly attacked them. However, the ever eager Sanosuke was there first. The half-elf took great pleasure in knocking out the remaining fighters.

Gorito Gorimba's eyes took on a crazed look as he lunged at the Saiyan in front of him. Kenshin struck the nerve on the side of his neck with the handle of his Sakabatou, stunning the creature. The Saiyan glared down at him before sheathing his sword and turning to a now calmer Dei-sho.

"What he and the others did was unacceptable. But regardless of their deeds or intention, death should not be dealt out so easily. Even as one of the Dei-sho, are you really one who can choose death or life for other beings?"

The Dei-sho met his eyes and held them for a moment.

"They deserve death," she growled.

"Perhaps. But not now. Please, no more blood today." Lo-Pei looked from Radditz, to Goku, and to Seijuro, who had joined his apprentice. She gripped her weapon for a moment before finally restrapping it to her back.

"Very well, no more blood today. Although I am surprised to hear this from the infamous Battousai." She watched as Kenshin's eyes narrowed.

"This one is no longer Battousai," he replied. "This one is rurouni, a wanderer of Gaea." The two of them stood in stone silence as Goku, Piccolo, and Kururin uneasily watched the exchange. Seijuro and Sanosuke each stood on one side of the Saiyan. The Dei-sho finally nodded.

"No, I suppose not. Come, we must take these….creatures to Lord Koenma."

"What about Risha, Kando, and the others?" Goku asked.

"We will meet them at Thain's Mountain as planned."

As they gathered up the attackers, Kururin couldn't help asking Sanosuke.

"What did Lo-Pei mean when she called Radditz the Battousai?" Piccolo turned to eye the half-elf for his reply. Sanosuke looked down at the short human before picking up three of the bodies.

"That's Kenshin's business. He'll tell you later if he wants to." The half-elf turned to join the Saiyan. Kururin opened his mouth and then closed it. What did Battousai mean? Piccolo stared after Radditz as Lo-Pei's voice came to mind.

_"Very well, no more blood today. Although I am surprised to hear this from the infamous Battousai." _The Namek also recalled the argument between Radditz and Vegeta that morning.

_"That's nonsense! A sword is meant to kill people!"_

_"This one will not argue with that. I know much better than ye might think about the truth of that statement. However, I will not use my sword to kill, that I will not." _What else had Radditz said? _That's right, _Piccolo thought, _he had said something else to Trunks._

_"I once used the sword that kills, but now I only use the sword that protects people, that I do."_

What had Radditz done?


	10. Questions

**RUROUNI**

_By: Lady Jaye_

**Chapter 10: Questions**

Yahiko was bored. Everyone was sure taking long enough. To fill in time he was practicing his forms. The young swordsman slipped into the Gedan stance, slowly running through all the stances that Kaoru had taught him. The human looked around to see that no one was nearby. He was going to attempt a move he'd seen Kenshin do before.

"I'm the Invincible Myoujin Yahiko, Defender of Justice and Student of the Great Hiko Kenshin!" Yahiko sprang up and swung his sword nearly like he'd seen the Saiyan do before. As he landed, he stubbed his toe on an unseen rock and lost his balance. The boy blushed with embarrassment and hoped that no one had seen that. Unfortunately, some of the others had returned just then to see his blunder.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!" Vegeta doubled over with laughter. Tien shook his head as Yahiko's face deepened to a deeper shade of red. Gohan felt a flush of embarrassment as he remembered doing a similar thing at Yahiko's age. Trunks pushed down a snicker, but it _was_ funny. _Well maybe not funny for Yahiko_,he thought.

"VEGETA!!!!" Yahiko lunged at the Saiyan and managed to crack the bokken over Vegeta's head before he had recovered from his laughing fit. The boy stared in dismay as his wooden sword cracked and broke.

"YOU BROKE MY BOKKEN!!!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR CRACKING IT OVER MY HEAD!!"

"YOU WERE MAKING FUN OF ME!!!"

"ENOUGH!!!!!" Kaoru yelled, her voice rising over Yahiko's and Vegeta's. The two of them shut up in surprise. The Saiyan actually shrank back slightly. He saw to his dismay that Kaoru had the very same expression on her face that he'd seen on Bulma and Chi-Chi right before they exploded. He couldn't help but admire that.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

"Uhh…" Yahiko and Vegeta said at the same time before glaring at each other. Kaoru stormed up to the two of them and thrust a finger at Yahiko.

"Yahiko, you know better than to try something like that without a teacher around!!" Kaoru's voice had lost the volume, but had gained an intensity that caused Gohan, Tien, and Trunks to back away.

"But I…"

"No buts!! Especially when it comes to trying to use the Hiten Mitsurugi without any instruction!! You're a student of the Kamiya Kasshin! My student, do you hear me?! You don't try anything like that without your master around! And you….!" She pointed her finger accusingly at a bemused Vegeta.

"How could you break Yahiko's sword like that??!!"

"Damn it woman, he's the one that hit me with it!!"

"Shut up!! You shouldn't have been making fun of him!! I know that Sanosuke would have done the same thing and I'd be yelling at him too!! But at least that bum would have apologized!"

"You want me to apologize?!" Vegeta yelled. He nearly jumped when Kaoru actually growled at him. _No wonder Radditz obeys her so much. _The Saiyan prince knew that he probably should apologize to the boy, who was now looking mournfully at his broken sword. But his pride kept getting in the way.

"I…" he started to say, and watched in amazement as Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him. "I…sorry," he mumbled. The Saiyan felt a rush of pleasure he saw Kaoru caught off-guard. Apparently she hadn't expected that.

"Wha…what'd you say?" she asked in astonishment.

"I'm not repeating it! Saying it once is enough!" Vegeta could hardly believe that he had swallowed his pride enough to say that. Living so long on Earth with a family of his own must have changed him more than he'd realized. The Saiyan grunted at Yahiko and walked off. Trunks stared after him.

"Dad actually apologized?"

"I guess there's a first for everyone," Tien remarked.

"Yeah, I guess."

Yahiko stared down at his broken sword. In a way, he knew that it was his fault it had broken, but he still upset. Not that he'd let anyone see how much it bothered him though.

"Excuse me?" Yahiko looked up to see Risha standing above him. The six-armed Dei-sho actually smiled at the young boy. It was the first time that he had seen her smile.

"Yeah, what?" he asked, unable to keep the dejected tone from his voice. Risha's hard face actually softened a bit.

"I can fix that for you."

"Really?" Yahiko's face immediately brightened. "How long would that take?" He watched in wonder as she extended a glowing red hand and seemed to shoot some sort of energy at the bokken. After the flash of light had disappeared, he yelled in joy as he saw that his beloved wooden sword was now in one piece.

The young human picked it up and gave it a practice swing. "Hey! This feels lighter than it was before!"

"The wood is also stronger as well," Risha said.

"Really? Wow!" Yahiko exclaimed. He suddenly blushed as he bowed to the Dei-sho. "Um…thank you Lady Risha," he said to the Dei-sho. Risha nodded at him before turning and walking back to Kando. Kaoru felt a swell of pride at Yahiko over how well he had thanked her. She was thankful that Kenshin's influence was rubbing off on her young apprentice. Kaoru felt a presence next to her and saw that it was Megumi. The elf smiled at her before asking the others.

"What did you find out?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"WHAT?! YOU THINK THERE'S A TRAITOR IN YAHTO?!!"

Lo-Pei flinched as Koenma's voice boomed throughout the room. They had taken a private audience with the Magistrate after they'd given the reptiles over to the authorities.

"I'm not sure, my Lord. But it is an unfortunate possibility that Hiko Kenshin has pointed out to me," she said quietly. The ancient toddler turned his glare on the Saiyan. Kenshin merely gave him a calm look. Their group had argued over whether or not to tell Koenma this, but Lo-Pei had won out. She had argued that there was a less chance of Koenma being the traitor than anyone else and Kenshin had reluctantly agreed. Being the head of Yahto, Koenma had no reason to strike from the shadows, but that still didn't rule him out as a suspect.

Goku watched as the toddler sighed wearily and slumped his shoulders, giving the only hint that his age was far more than his body indicated. The Saiyan, for one, didn't believe that Koenma was involved in this mess. But his brother seemed skeptical, as did Sanosuke. He didn't understand why the two of them were suddenly so untrusting. Even Seijuro seemed to agree with them.

"The Dei," Lo-Pei continued, "seems to have opened up on it's own. It only does that if a Dei-sho or an authority figure from Yahto asks it to do that. There was no trace of a forced opening."

"You are sure?" Koenma asked.

"Yes," she answered. The Dei-sho watched the tiny Magistrate rub his eyes for a moment before asking the question she dreaded.

"Do you have any suspects Lo-Pei?"

"No, my Lord, I do not." Koenma sighed at that before dismissing them.

"Very well, report to me when you learn more. I hope for all our sakes that what you suspect isn't true." _Let's hope that no traitor in Yahto exists, _he thought to himself as he watched the group leave. _I hope that Hiko Kenshin is wrong._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kenshin!"

"Sir Ken!"

"How come I never get a welcome?" Sanosuke complained.

"Oh, Sir Ken! I'm so glad you're back!"

"Uh…hello Miss Megumi," Kenshin managed as Kaoru pulled him away from the doctor.

"Stay away from Kenshin, you Vixen!"

"Oooh, jealously…" Megumi taunted. The elf gave the bewildered Saiyan a wink and blew him a kiss.

"Uhh.." Kenshin said.

"Go home you pointy-eared witch!" Kaoru yelled.

"I don't need to hear that from a sweaty little girl."

"Why you…!"

Vegeta watched in amusement as Sanosuke grabbed Kaoru by the collar before she could throttle the other woman. He thought it would be rather entertaining to watch the two women go at it, but no one ever asked him his opinion. Kururin and Tien both sweat dropped as they watched the exchange.

"How come I could never get two women to fight over me?" Kururin complained.

"Are you sure you would have wanted that?" Tien asked. Radditz had endured a brief tug-of-war game between the women and now had a bruise forming above his right eye.

"Uhh…maybe not Tien."

Gohan and Trunks were currently sitting nearby with Yahiko. He had watched the exchange for moment before remarking that it was stupid. The two half-Saiyans had shrugged their shoulders and joined the young human.

Goku, meanwhile, was debating on whether or not to attempt a rescue of his brother. Despite his fear of the two angry women, Goku charged in and pulled his brother out of the fray. After a few more minutes of argument, with Sanosuke pathetically trying to be the peacemaker, the two women calmed down.

Seijuro heard an irritated sigh and looked over to see that Piccolo and Lo-Pei were standing near him. He also saw that Thain and Nerushi had joined the gathering.

"What troubles ye, Piccolo?" he asked. Piccolo gave a start at his voice.

"This is foolishness."

"Maybe, but it is a pleasant foolishness. One that I am glad Kenshin is able to experience, that I am." Seijuro watched as Piccolo gave him a curious look. The Namek was going to ask the red-haired human the question that had been on his mind lately, but instead he gave a grunt and turned to Kando and Risha.

"What did you find out on Earth?"


	11. The Hidden Enemy

**RUROUNI**

_By: Lady Jaye_

**Chapter 11: The Hidden Enemy**

"What did you find out on Earth?" Piccolo asked the other two Dei-sho. He felt Lo-Pei become alert at his side. The Namek watched as Risha gave a low growl and Kando tightened his furry fist.

"Well?" Piccolo continued to eye the suddenly withdrawn Dei-sho. Everyone turned his or her attention on Kando, including Thain.

"What we found…." Kando said, "….was nothing."

"WHAT?!" Vegeta, Trunks, Tien, and Gohan yelled. They had spent nearly three hours there and they had found nothing? Kando held up a hand for silence.

"I was not finished. Risha and I studied it, but there was no evidence of it having broken. There was a breach in the Dei there, true. But I don't believe it was forcibly made. There was also no evidence that the Dei itself was failing, it is as healthy as ever."

"That makes sense," Lo-Pei said. "I found it to be the same on Gaea. The Dei seems to have willfully opened and it…" The Dei-sho suddenly stopped in mid-sentence before finishing her thought. Kaoru thought it was her imagination, but the female Dei-sho seemed to cast a glare at Piccolo.

"_And_, Lo-Pei?" Risha asked, slightly irritated.

"And it…attracted the attention of a group of low-life scum. I killed about half of their number and we took the survivors to Yahto to face questioning."

"I see," Kando said. "That's not surprising. We felt a demonic aura from the other side of the breach we were investigating."

"Demons?! And you left no guard?!" Lo-Pei yelled. Kando gave her a cool look before answering.

"The hole was small enough that Risha and I were able to put a temporary barrier in place."

Kenshin felt his hand involuntary move to his sword. The Saiyan checked his movement and tried to hide it by scratching a pretend itch. The swordsman didn't like what he had just seen in Kando's eyes. The male Dei-sho had the eyes of a Manslayer. Eyes that he knew all too well. His nephew's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Master Kando, Lady Risha…why would the Dei open on it's own?"

The two Dei-sho turned to Gohan. Seijuro took the opportunity to study his apprentice. While the others might not have noticed the change, his adopted son had suddenly become on his guard. The master swordsman managed to catch Kenshin's eyes. They had suddenly become cold and Seijuro could only wonder why. What ever was going on, he trusted the Saiyan's instincts. Kenshin wouldn't suddenly be wary for nothing.

_"Something troubles Hiko Kenshin, Nerushi," _Thain said quietly in his friend's mind. The ancient Dwarf wished that he knew what was wrong. His gift of foresight had temporarily abandoned him and he did not know what would happen next. The guardian did sense however that the source of Hiko Kenshin's discomfort came from Kando.

"The Dei would only open on it's own if someone from Yahto asked it to do so," Risha said. Those who had not been in Lo-Pei's group gave the red Dei-sho surprised looks.

"You mean to tell me," Vegeta said angrily, "that there is a traitor among you?!"

"It would appear so," Risha answered. She suddenly turned her gaze on Kenshin. "But I can assure all of you that we are not traitors. So I advise you to take your hand away from your sword, Battousai."

Kenshin gave a start, not having realized that his hand had strayed to his sword again. He pulled his hand away from the hilt. The Saiyan felt uncomfortable with the surprised looks that Goku and his friends gave to him.

"Please forgive this one, Lady Risha, this one meant no offense," he said. Kaoru, Megumi, and Yahiko gave him concerned looks as they caught the slight edge to his voice. Sanosuke took a step toward his friend.

"Kenshin's not accusing you guys," the half-elf said. _At least I don't think he is. _"But something has him on edge."

Vegeta eyed Radditz curiously. He was no longer his cheerful, gentle self. There seemed to be slight coldness that had taken over his personality. _What's gotten into him? _The Saiyan prince felt intrigued. _They called him Battousai. What does that mean? _Vegeta intended to find out.

Kando eyed the tall Saiyan intently before giving a wry chuckle.

"You don't like my eyes, do you Battousai?" he asked. Kenshin forced his muscles to relax. The Dei-sho eyed him again before continuing. "You are right not to. But if I may say so, you had the same look in your eyes just moments ago." He watched as a muscle twitched on the Saiyan's face. "You are not the only one with a bloody past."

"This one is no longer Battousai. This one is a wanderer, that he is."

"Just as I am no longer who I once was. I am a Dei-sho. But like you, I can not fully escape my past. Being a Dei-sho is my act of redemption, just as that reverse-blade sword is to you."

Goku watched as the intense aura around his brother abruptly disappeared. In just moments, he had reverted to his usual self. He watched as Radditz's eyes grew softer.

"Ye are right, that ye are Lord Kando. Please forgive this one."

"There is not much to forgive Hiko Kenshin. For men like us, some habits are hard to bury," Kando said. Goku watched as his brother's face broke into his now characteristic smile. As much as this relieved him, the youngest Saiyan still felt unsettled. He would have to ask Radditz later what was going on.

"I hate to interrupt, but what will all of you do now?" Thain asked. The others turned to the Dwarf. He had stood up from his seat and was now leaning heavily on his gnarled staff. Nerushi hovered protectively near him.

"I do not know Master Thain," Kando admitted. "However, either Lo-Pei, Risha, or myself should return to Earth. The barrier we put in place will dissolve soon." The Dei-sho turned to the mortals in his company.

"All of you should take this opportunity to rest and refresh yourselves. I am sure that we will be needing your strength in the days to come." He watched as the others nodded in agreement. Nerushi motioned for the group to follow him before leading them toward the main building. Lo-Pei caught Piccolo before he could join his friends.

_"Why did you stop me?" _She asked telepathically. Piccolo looked down at the pale Dei-sho.

_"Anyone could be the traitor. I wanted to see what Kando and Risha's theory was before we shared our conclusions."_

_"I can't believe that those two would betray us. I refuse to believe it!"_

_"Lo-Pei…"_

_"I must speak with the other two while you mortals rest yourselves." _Piccolo watched as she turned from him and walked toward the other two. _Stubborn woman, _he thought.

"Hey Piccolo! Hurry up!" Gohan yelled. Piccolo cast his gaze at Lo-Pei one last time before turning to join the others.

Risha and Kando watched the silent exchange between the pale skinned Dei-sho and the Namek.

_"What do you think they are speaking about Kando?"_

_"I don't know, but I don't like it." _The watched as an angry expression grew on Lo-Pei's face before she marched away from Piccolo.

_"She's heading here."_

_"Yes."_

_"Do you think she suspects anything?" _Risha asked. The woman watched the small, wolfish grin form on her companion's face.

_"Lo-Pei will not believe otherwise unless she is given reason to. However, the Battousai concerns me. Mortal or not, as a Saiyan he may prove to be a problem."_

_"Do you want me to make arrangements?"_

_"Yes. But make sure that your arrangements can't be traced."_

They ended the telepathic link as Lo-Pei joined them. As they began discussing their plans, Kando smiled inwardly.

_Soon, Battousai, your suspicions will come to an end._


End file.
